Treasure
by hikenaxce
Summary: After Doflamingo was defeated, Luffy invites Law to join his crew and he agreed to sail with them only because he had something to protect. Meanwhile, Kid realises there is a treasure he wants more than the one piece. (yaoi, mpreg)
1. Closure

Standard disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it.

Warning: This story contains yaoi between Kid and Law, where Law eventually impregnate himself with the help of his devil fruit. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with it.

Do leave me a favourite or review if you do! Thanks!

* * *

'To our brave heroes of Dressrosa!'

'KANPAI!'

'To our reunited family and friends!'

'KANPAI!'

'To a brighter future ahead for everyone!'

'KANPAI!'

Dressrosa had never seen a more joyful day since the reign of Doflamingo. Pirates and marines alike were joining in the celebration with the citizens of Dressrosa, along with the colosseum army and royal guards. Even the Tontatta dwarves had shown themselves to the common folk, sitting in the palms of humans and exchanging their stories with one another, with a new vigour radiating from within them. Laughter, accompanied by the rhythm of spanish music, echoed through every alley from the town square, bringing life back to the island like never before. Spinning lights danced on the surface of the buildings and on people, speeding up in harmony with the music and passionate dancing women.

King Riku sat from the balcony of the remains of the Royal Palace with his family, tears rolling down his cheeks as his dream and hope had finally realised before his eyes. At long last, the years of suffering and pain had come to an end and his people are freed from the cruel shichibukai's curse. Words could not describe his elation and relief as he continued to watch them embrace their lost ones with tears of joy. He was in turn caught in a warm hug from the side by his daughter Viola and he caressed her hair lovingly, repositioning her trademark red rose at the side of the hair. An inseparable pair of gladiators clad in gold matching armour laced each other's fingers tightly, as though the other would disappear once they let go. Rebecca's cheeks were already aching from smiling at the man, who was once the thunder soldier protecting her, now Kyros the legendary gladiator, but most importantly, her long lost father. Her eyes left her father to search for a distinctive straw hat in the crowd, darting back and forth around the town square.

Several of the Mugiwaras had taken upon themselves to dance in the centre stage, raising the atmosphere to a new level as the onlookers burst into laughter from watching them dance with ridiculous chopsticks in their noses to stretch their jaws wide open. The dwarves were incited to follow suit with toothpicks as their heroes have done, believing it was a custom for respectable and legendary people that God Usopp could not stop babbling about. More children climbed onto the stage and followed the mugiwaras as fireworks were released into the sky, lighting up the night along with the gasps from below. Booze and meat continued to be passed around to the delight of many and they intertwined elbows with whoever beside them while drinking up their tankard.

'KANPAI!'

While the masses celebrated with one another indiscriminately, a particular man in a dark coat slipped into the shadows in search of another supernova. Never used to the attention of a crowd toasting to him, the raven-haired had decided to retreat early and spend the rest of the night with better company. He clutched his nodachi in his right hand tightly while he stared at his map in the other hand. His tattooed fingers held a map of Dressrosa and he tucked it into the left pocket of his jeans after confirming that he was heading in the right direction. He knew he was going to reach his destination soon.

* * *

A tall silhouette with spiked hair stood against the moonlight. His fur cape was draped over broad shoulders, concluding just above his boots. He regarded the timepiece in his hand thoughtfully and smiled. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and his gaze shifted to the man responsible for them.

Trafalgar law had reached the south harbour of Dressrosa. Looking towards the ground, his spotted wool skipper casted a shadow upon his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, unsure about the next step to take. The day's events had seemed unreal. Was it too good to be true? Had Doflamingo really been defeated? Can he finally be free from his control and forget about the terrible past? What was he going to do from now on?

He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. After planning on his revenge for thirteen years, a window of opportunity had finally appeared and with a twist of luck, the Donquixote family were crushed. Be it fate or divine intervention, everything had fallen into place in one way or another. Devoting half his life towards a mission nearly took everything away from him. And now, he was free.

But was he really?

Thirteen years of living in hatred and pain, suffering in silence behind the thick walls he had painstakingly built around himself. Flashbacks and nightmares were regular and uninvited visitors. Such reminders only brought him fear and tension, which were the main reason behind the black rings edging his tired eyes. Could he finally let it all go along with the disappearance of Doflamingo?

He turned to take one final look at the Royal Palace behind him. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he fled from the castle after Vergo nearly took his life. In his place, Doflamingo had killed his own brother, Corazon, before Law's very eyes. Not only was Donquixote Corazon the person Law had cherished the most, but also his benefactor for sacrificing his life just to give Law the precious time he needed to escape. He could never forget that fateful day.

His stomach twisted as several feelings overcame him at once. The guilt of leaving Corazon behind and the shame of not daring to look fear of being alone in the New World, at a mere thirteen years of age. The hatred for Doflamingo that he swore his revenge on. And, the loss of having no idea or desire to live on.

He had expected to fall to the ground as his knees buckled, but found himself caught in strong arms. Tilting his head up, it took a moment for Law to register what had transpired. A tender smile prompted him to relax and Law leaned towards the warm chest, dropping his nodachi as he wrapped his arms around the familiar muscular back. A sense of peacefulness enveloped him as he continued to depend on the embrace as much as he was desperate for air. The sheer bliss from having someone to hold him to assure him at breaking point was invigorating. Like an iron nail being stroked by a magnet, with every minute he felt his energy return in his veins. Law wondered if it was all just a dream. If it was, he'd never wanted to wake up again. He listened to the steady heartbeat in the other man's chest until he felt his own beating to the same rhythm. His lips curled slightly at the ends and he felt his eyes going damp. Even his nose seemed to turn sour a little.

'It's okay now, it's okay now, it's okay now…' The other man caressed his head repeatedly, in such a gentle manner most might deem impossible for such a brute, while his mechanical left arm held Law tightly in place. Time had seemed to stop for both of them as they sought solace in their reunion and the taciturn silence stretched on.

None of them moved except for their regular breathing, until Law deemed himself ready to get back on his own feet. He managed to stifle his tears and cleared his voice before speaking, all without looking up.

'Thanks. Eustass-ya.' It was almost a whisper, as though he did not want anyone else to hear those words when there was clearly no one else in sight. He had not wanted to ruin the moment but there were much words to convey and their time together would be short.

'C'mon. Let's get onto my ship.'

* * *

The taller man brought them to a large ship with a heavy metal theme. The jolly roger of kid pirates fluttered in the strong wind, and if one had noticed the flag carefully they might be intimidated by its menacing look. Featuring a reputation as destructive as its captain, the many skulls and sharp metal edges lining its deck gave off a immensely dangerous aura, intending for enemies to reconsider from attacking the ship. Another good reason to refrain from attacking stood guard on the crow's nest of the ship, donning a blue and white striped mask.

Killer, the first mate, also known as the massacre soldier, was on the lookout for any pertinent signs of danger. Other members of the crew were restocking their provisions or getting ready to set sail once the order was given. At the sight of his captain, Killer landed swiftly on the deck to greet him. If the presence of Trafalgar Law was not welcomed, it was hidden behind his mask and better senses.

'Kid! Where did you go after raiding the underground trade port?' Killer inquired worriedly, although he half guessed that it was something to do with the captain of heart pirates, seeing that they were together. How could he not worry when whatever common sense Kid possesses dissipates in the presence of Trafalgar Law. Even Killer was surprised by Kid's outbursts of varying emotions when it boils down to that man, having not seen them despite knowing Kid for as long as he could remember. However, Kid rather not confide his feelings in Killer and he knew better to not probe about such matters, lest incurring Kid's wrath.

'Did you bring back the stuff?' Kid growled, obviously not intending to answer the question or giving a shit about Killer's oncoming lecture.

'Yeah, they're right here.' Killer pointed to several suspicious crates at the side of the deck while more crew members continue to load them up.

Kid lifted up one of them with his mechanical arm and shook it, deciding he liked the sound of the loot. He grinned and looked at Killer. 'We'll leave at first light tomorrow. Get the rest ready. And stay alert of marines. '

Killer nodded and busied himself by giving orders around. Law thought Kid was pretty lucky to have such a dependable first mate. Sometimes he wonder what made Killer follow after a knucklehead who was always looking for a fight. He chuckled.

'Eh Trafalgar, what's so funny?' Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow, making it even harder for Law to regain his composure. He liked that feature of Kid and found it endearing. He shrugged and did a circular motion with his hand. 'ROOM.'

A thin film of blue expanded into a dome-shaped area over the ship and they disappeared directly into Kid's room. Teleportation still fascinated Kid even after seeing Law used it several times, heck, everything about Law mesmerised him. Finally outside the sight of prying eyes, Kid flung his heavy coat off and grabbed Law in a crushing embrace, kissing him deeply, then scooping the smaller man up and sliding between his legs. The nodachi dropped for the second time and the raven haired man reciprocated his affections by returning the intrusion just as passionately, wrapping his legs around Kid's waist. Law's hat had fallen off when Kid ran his normal fingers from his sideburn to his hair as he tilted his head for an even deeper kiss. Both had yearned for each other's touch eagerly since their last encounter and it would be long till the next time they meet. Kid's legs threatened to turn into jelly and they collapsed on the king-sized bed, eventually parting their mouths to catch their breaths.

Kid shifted his weight to his elbows and knees to prevent himself from crushing Law underneath him. 'I never want to… let you… go again.' Kid murmured into Law's ear between breaths and pulled away slowly as they locked eyes intensely for the first time.

'Come with me.' His eyes conveyed sincerity and desperation, almost tearing Law's heart with his words coated in a tinge of sadness. Kid searched for any change of emotion in Law's eyes, praying with all his might that Law would accept his proposition, to fill up the void in him that he knew no other person could. If only Law could stay by his side, he would never be lonely again.

Before he could answer, Law winced as pain from the day's battle registered in his mind.

'Hey Trafalgar! You okay?' Kid got off immediately and helped Law to sit upright on the edge of the bed, feeling even more anxious than before. He dreaded to think that he had caused the man before him pain and wished he had been gentler with him.

'Yeah I'm alright. Think you can change the bandages for me?' Law answered as he placed his chin on one hand and smiled, almost suggestively.

The invitation sent a throb to Kid's nether region and he held his breath, earning a wider grin from Law. He knew the effects he has on Kid and loved to tease him for it. They got up and Kid pulled his arms out from the brown coat tenderly, letting it fall at their feet. Standing behind Law to avoid his gaze, Kid peeled off the dressings slowly and bit his lower lip as he retained the urge to think about other activities to focus on the task at hand.

Once he was done, he found himself captivated by the smooth curves of Law's back, the toned muscles built with grace and how their skin colours contrasted with each other's so perfectly. Gently, he slid his mechanical arm over Law's stomach and held firmly, placing his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to commit every feeling and touch to memory. He wished he could hold Law like this forever and be the one to make him smile. It was a simple wish, but it would change him more than he could ever imagine.

While Kid had meant something to him, Law knew of the consequences if he chose to be with Kid. They might make a formidable team, but he didn't want an alliance solely based on feelings alone. What if the feelings changed one day? What if the situation forced them to be apart? He'd rather not have the candy in the first place than getting the candy but to have it taken away from him. There was also their own alliances with the other pirate captains to bring down the four Yonko. And he had his own nakama to consider. Although he could hardly call them a family, they were bonded in a way and Law felt responsible for them since the day they joined the crew. Their unwavering loyalty to him was precious to him, a prize he earned over the years with their faith in his capabilities.

It was almost strange to think about how far he had come with Eustass Kid. At first Kid was just a worthy rival, albeit respected for his achievements thus far, if nothing more. However, there was something in Kid that sparked an interest in him after their first encounter at Saboardy's human auction house. Despite knowing that Kid was _the_ supernova with the highest bounty on his head, Law flipped him the finger for the thrill of it, just to get a reaction out of him. Even after two tears, Kid retained that title, an indication of the threat he posed to the marines and World Government, and Law found that raw power alluring.

There was a particular aura that Kid possessed, obnoxious and unrelenting against anything in his way. And Law loved dangerous things. He enjoyed every attempt at getting under Kid's skin just to disturb him, like poking a stick in the face of a sleeping beast. He was always cautious about the way he went about it though, lest the beast decides to bite him for that. Some way or the other, he had managed to tame the supernova and it bloomed into a deeper relationship than he had expected. Perhaps, Law was the one being domesticated by the beast in the end. He smirked at the thought.

Kid's real question came back to Law's mind as he felt a wet kiss on his cheek.

'Eustass-ya, I'm not a shichibukai anymore. Akainu will be coming after my head. He hates me for helping Mugiwara-ya get away from Marineford.'

'Just give the red dog another two hundred more hearts. I can even help you with that.' Kid snuggled at nape of Law's neck affectionately.

'Ah, maybe just the heart of Eustass Captain Kid will do the trick.' The words didn't went unheard without a grin.

'Oi, Oi, Oi. Is this how you treat your lover?' He turned Law around and mirrored his coy smile. 'Then I must punish you for making sport of me.'

He nipped on the soft skin of Law's neck, just below the jaw and he was rewarded with a moan. Law arched his supple throat backwards, granting Kid better access and he licked the skin, trailing down to his Adam's apple and kissing it tenderly. In a swift motion, he scooped Law up in bridal style and deposited him on the bed, where he continued the onslaught down to Law's collarbone.

Law tangled his fingers around the red locks and pulled out Kid's goggles, letting down the hair to frame his face. Loose strands of hair tickled his neck and he clasped his arms at the back of Kid's neck, holding him here.

'Did anybody ever told you that you're beautiful? So. Fucking. Sexy.' Kid's right hand trailed down to Law's abs, right where his chest tattoo ends.

'Why do you always find it in yourself to use feminine traits to compliment me?' He frowned slightly.

'Haha fuck if you're a girl I want to put a baby in your stomach.'

'My stomach would digest your little spawning, you idiot. And I don't have the necessary organ for childbearing I'll let you know, Eustass-ya.'

'Fine I'm not the genius here. You know you can always change that with that ope ope ability of yours, doctor.'

Law smirked. 'Very funny.'

'Okay okay it was just part of my wishful thinking!' Kid put his hands up in defeat and he lowered his voice, 'I just thought it'll be kinda cute.' He pouted. 'We can always adopt next time!' This time he didn't even bother to hide his shamelessness.

'I don't remember promising you anything, Eustass-ya.' He held a blank expression and paused, still not giving away any other emotion. 'Whatever happened to your dream of becoming the Pirate King?'

'Ah, that. I'll never give up on that. But who knows when I'll find the one piece? If the Yonko are as good as they claimed why haven't anybody find it yet? Besides, even the pirate king has a family too, you know.' By now Eustass Kid had sat up on the bed, knowing that the conversation is going to be longer than he had thought, although necessary.

Law was pleasantly surprised by Kid's candid opinion on what he wanted. Although he haven't thought that far ahead in the future. Or about his undefined relationship with Kid either. Whether it was going to last or was it just a fling with the devil for some good company? Whatever it is, he wasn't going to let Kid have his way with him, not without proving himself first.

Maybe there's more to Kid than he had thought. He always found Kid as easy to read as a book, with his state of mind all written over his face. Not that anyone else would dare say the same though, Law was the only one Kid has opened up to thus far. Even Killer couldn't understand his captain's behaviour or irrational thinking at times, while Law could grasp the situation and earn the exclusive spot in Kid's heart.

'So tell me, how many people of the Pirate King's family is left roaming the sea now?' He smiled at Kid innocently, trying not to laugh at his little triumph when Kid couldn't answer. With that, he rolled over to the covers and slipped underneath them, declaring the conversation over.

Kid regarded the raven haired man with his back turned towards him. He sighed heavily, wondering how to please the man before him. He concludes that Law should get his well-deserved rest and ignores the painful throbbing below. Resigning to his fate for the night, he kicked off his boots and flops himself onto his left side of the bed. Using his devil fruit ability, he repelled his metal arm away and it landed on the floor with a loud thud, making Law jump and look at him with questioning eyes.

'Do you always leave your arm lying around like that?'

'Yeah more or less.' He shrugged nonchalantly. 'A pity I don't have anybody to put it away neatly for me.' He settled himself comfortably on his side and pulled Law towards him so that his back was pressed against Kid's front, head under Kid's chin. His arm remained on Law's firm middle, as if Law was going to go elsewhere in the night.

That guy is such a child at times. Law wonders how impossible it is that the two of them could fit in an equation. He could still feel Kid's half-hard member pressed against his back.

'We can have sex in the morning if you want.' Law's tattooed fingers stroked Kid's hand promisingly.

'Now that's a reason really worth waking up early for.'


	2. parting ways

Standard disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it.

Warning: This chapter contains the act of making love between Kid and Law. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with yaoi.

Do leave me a review on story if you liked it! Thanks!

'Cora-san, what are you thinking about?'

A boy in a white spotted hat was seen on the shoulders of a tall blonde man. His legs dangled from the height and he held onto the man's head for support as they watched the blue sky turn pink gradually. Enjoying the sunset together on the balcony was one of Law's favourite pastimes, a much appreciated relief from being buried in books. And Corazon was his favourite person in the world. He was lucky to catch Corazon before he leaves for another trip again, beaming at the thought of some quality time spent together. Corazon would always gaze towards the horizon, his mind far away from where he left his body. His eyes, covered by the red tinted sunglasses, hid the burdens of truth he carried. Several moments passed before he spoke.

'Nothing, Law-chan.' He smiled softly, 'Let's go for a glide.'

He leaped off the balcony, carrying Law in his arms now as they moved swiftly through the air, using the Geppo technique. They flew over the colosseum, the town square and various other buildings near the palace. The people and toys below looked no larger than mere insects, and Law flailed his arms around in excitement. There were always things you can never get used to as a child.

'It's great to be able to moonwalk in the air right, Cora-san? It's like we are birds now.' Law laughed joyfully.

'I always wanted to be a bird, Law. One that is free to fly to the ends of the world.' He paused for a moment and looked down, 'What do you want to be, Law?'

'I want to be a great doctor like you! Cora-san!'

'I'm sure you'll be even better than me one day.' He gave an encouraging smile.

'Really? You really think so?' Law's eyes widen in awe.

'I know you will. You'll have to study hard okay?'

'I promise!' His heart leaped at those words. Corazon's faith in him was the greatest motivation for him. One day, surely, he would become a doctor, who would surpass Corazon!

The scene changed abruptly and morphed into Corazon's bedroom. Little Law was seated on his lap comfortably and attempting to pronounce some foreign scientific names while Corazon corrects his misreading, occasionally laughing when Law mispronounced the silent alphabets. He stroked Law's head lovingly and sighed.

'Cora-san, would you take me out to the sea with you one day?' Law turned to look at Corazon hopefully.

'What's the matter, Law-chan? You don't like the palace?'

'You're always not around and I don't like Doffy! He's not nice!' Law folded his arms and pouted.

'Didn't you promise me to study hard so that you'll become a good doctor one day? Law-chan.'

'I know! But why can't I come with you and study on your ship? I'll study even harder! Don't leave me here alone.' Law started to sob. 'Don't you love me anymore?' He let out sporadic choking sounds, teetering on the edge between holding back his tears and bursting into them.

Corazon embraced him tightly, slowly rocking them back and forth. 'Now now now where did you get that idea from? Of course I love you. You're the greatest gift I ever had.' Law rubbed his teary eyes and looked up at Corazon questioningly but his face held no expression, especially because his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses.

'When can we leave then, Cora-san?'

'I don't know.' His words left little explanation for Law. Law wanted to protest, but believing that Corazon has his own reasons, he let the topic go.

'But I'm thankful that I have you, Law. You're my little hope. My ball of love.' He held Law even tighter and Law snuggled into the warm embrace. 'One day you'll understand.'

* * *

Law woke up with a jolt, surprised to see an arm on his stomach. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings, quickly registering what just happened. It was just a dream. Yet it felt real. Too real. Or was it a flashback? Even so, it was disappointing that he did not have more memories of Corazon to remember him by. There was a very faint line between what he remembered and what he wanted to see. It was hard to tell between the two when the blood curdling memories pressed on the back of his mind constantly. The dark shadows of his past seemed to have messed up his happier recollections and he frowned deeply. One day he'll understand. Understand what exactly? Was it a riddle to be solved? The gears in his brain started working away, going through every detail again. When he found it to be no avail, he sighed and regarded the man sleeping next to him like a dead log.

'ROOM! SHAMBLES.'

The blue film extended to the furry coat lying on the floor and he exchanged himself with it to get out of kid's hold. Kid shifted for a second and went back to his deep sleep. A heavy sleeper like him would be a challenge to wake, as usual. Law was always the earlier riser, due to the fact that he hardly got any good rest either way and was used to sleeping less than five hours a day. There was still three hours before the Kid pirates set off on their journey. Being the captain earned Kid the privilege of getting up later, as well as having his personal bathroom. Law took his time to shower, relaxing in the welcomed heat and cleaning himself thoroughly.

With a towel around his waist, he sat beside Kid and watched him while he slept soundly with his lips slightly parted. A sleeping beast sure wasn't a threat. He imagined how easy it would be to kill him in his sleep, with his guard lowered down like that. They certainly had come very far. Yet Law wasn't satisfied with the unorthodox relationship. There was no name to it, although Kid had called him his lover for the first time last night. Lover? And what does that mean? Did he want more to Kid's promise? He could just let him know right? It wasn't like Kid was a mind reader or something. He is definitely less capable in his cognitive abilities as compared to Law.

But the problem was that Law didn't know what he wanted. Maybe he just wants to feel safe again, like how he had felt in the dream. Corazon was there then. But now, he was no more. It was an unnerving moment for Law when he suddenly found that he didn't know what to do.

Logic tells him that he should just stick to the original plan of them continuing their own alliances to defeat their chosen Yonkos. But something inside him wanted to bring a piece of Kid along, although he knew it was an impossible task to undertake. Kid had made him felt protected. While Law's room was a fair enough shield for refuge most of the time, it was cold and unfeeling; sometimes it even felt like a stranger to him. What Law needed was a physical form of security, something he could hold on to and also protect in return. Perhaps the reason why he was so attracted to Kid now was because they were each other's firsts to open up to. The trust was special and exclusive.

Toying with a certain unconventional idea in his head, he concluded that he'll carry out the experiment, as crazy as it sounds. That way, he would get the best of both worlds. It's always worth a try, plus he could argue that Kid gave him the inspiration in the first place. It would be a perfect test of his medical knowledge and power, as far as his devil fruit abilities are concerned. His lips curved with a hint of a smile at the prospect. Now to put the plan into action.

Brushing the red locks away from his face, he planted a soft kiss on Kid's lips. He moaned at the attention and Law felt a knot tightening in his stomach. So this is how it is. His tattooed fingers reached out for Kid's lips and trailed down slowly, undoing the double leather belts. How he could sleep with belts on was baffling. Kid stirred once again before letting out a whine.

'Killer, stop it…'

Law was amused. He pinched hard at the side of Kid's body, gathering his fullest attention immediately as he sat upright in shock.

'Oi Trafalgar! What are you doing?'

'Ah so you wanted it to be Killer? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Eustass-ya.' He sighed at the blushing dork, pretending to get up from the bed.

'No, no, wait! I can explain!' Kid made a grab for his wrist, an apologetic look painted on his face. It made Law grin and he decided to stop teasing Kid in his dishevelled state.

'Let's see. Where was I?' He moved closer to Kid and pushed him roughly on the shoulders so that he landed lying back on the bed. Surprised by the sudden change in Law's attitude, he gaped before realising what was happening and he shook his head, smiling.

With the belts off, Law's fingers slowly made their way down the red happy trail into his tight boxers. He gasped when fingers were wrapped around his cock and Law gave one experimental stroke, forcing a harsh cry from Kid. The sound appealed to Law and he gripped Kid tighter, starting with a slow stroking motion then speeding up. Kid knew he wouldn't last long and he took his chances to grab Law's slim waist towards him and parted his leg with an arm. Now Law was under him and in a vulnerable position, with only a towel for a cover. That turned Kid on even further, the savage in him tearing the towel away to reveal Law's half-hard erection and easing his own out of his pants.

'Eustass-ya,' Law cupped his face to get his attention, 'Are you going to fuck me or make love to me?' His grey eyes spoke of seriousness, as though a wrong answer would decline Kid of his need.

Oh, fuck Law and all his stupid trick questions. Seriously? At a time like this? Kid thought. His impatience was getting the better of him, 'Is there a difference?'

'Definitely.' A wrong move and it's game over.

This was going to be harder than he had thought. With his blood flowing down south rapidly, it took all his self-control to not ravish the exposed man lying before him. The best thing his brain could process was:

'Just let me love you.'

And he meant it. They locked their gaze on each other for a second. It seemed to be the right words Law was looking for as he reached for Kid and drew him in a gentle kiss. He nibbled Kid's lower lip before pulling away and looked through his half-lidded eyes seductively.

'Show me.'

It wasn't as though they haven't done the act together before, but Kid's words held a different promise. Baring his feelings for Law and to surrender himself was something he never thought he would do, but if this is what it takes to make Law stay by his side he would do absolutely anything. He will claim Law as his.

Kid began to trace Law's chest tattoo with his tongue and Law started to tense up.

'Relax…I will never hurt you, Trafalgar.' Law nodded in response.

He licked the tattoos with great consideration: they told a story of such sadness; of a lost soul searching for his identity by covering up Doflamingo's mark. Every tattoo was screaming out to Kid and he paid them his attention one by one. From the large chest tattoo to his shoulder blades to his arm and fingers, Kid admired them and kissed them gently, as though he could heal the pain beneath them from many years ago. He was not a doctor like Law but he hoped he could patch up something broken inside, and never let Law go through another emotional ordeal again.

Judging from the look in Law's eyes, his intentions were well conveyed. Law gave another nod of approval before Kid went down between his legs. He pumped Law with his hand as he gently sucked on the surgeon's tip, his large and calloused palm causing an incredible sensation on Law's sensitive skin. Gradually, his mouth worked up and down Law's shaft. The pressure on his hair tightened and he looked up to see Law watching him through hooded eyes, his mouth open and panting hard.

Liking what he had just seen, Kid sucked and hollowed his cheeks, Law letting out a loud moan in response. His spine arched hard enough to elevate him off the sheets. Time to make him go _wild_. Kid took the whole length in, his tongue running down the shaft in long seductive strokes. He was able to swallow the entire thing, and he hummed when the tip hit the back of his throat, letting vibrations run through the shivering muscle. He could feel Law's limit approaching. The captain of the Heart pirates was quickly becoming more agitated and louder. Kid sucked on the erection one last time and Law screamed his name and nearly pulled out his hair with such force. His long eyelashes fluttered as he came.

Kid rose, swallowing the last of the white substance, and let the hands fall limply from his hair. He watched the incredibly arousing face of Law as he rode his orgasm. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, gasping for breath. Seeing his lover like that, Kid couldn't hold his restraint anymore. Using his devil fruit ability, a magnetic jar was attracted to his right palm and he slicked his fingers. Law arched and spread his legs on instinct. He let his head fall back and an involuntary whimper escaped as he felt Kid's adroit fingers massaging his entrance, teasing and pressing two fingers into him swiftly. The captain of the ship didn't wait long before pushing the third in, his eyes never leaving the other's as he thrust his fingers into Law. By now Law was curling his toes, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

'Ready?'

'Put it in now!' Law ordered, panting heavily again.

Removing his fingers, he slicked himself in a few hard strokes and continued to press forward with steady pressure until he was fully seated. It was tight. _Almost too tight!_ Kid cried out sharply as Law's muscles clenched around him involuntarily, challenging his own self-control from breaking Law apart. Usually he would let his inner savage take over from here, but he had pledged to _love_ Law and see to it that he enjoyed every bit as much as himself, if not more. Law made a few pleasurable sounds, whining low in his throat.

'Trafalgar,' Kid said with some difficulty, grimacing. 'Are you alright?'

'Mmhmm…' It took a while for him to focus. 'You can move now.'

That was all Kid needed to hear.

He braced himself on the stump of whatever remains of his left arm and his right arm supporting the base of Law's neck. He thrust in and out slowly, keeping to a comfortable pace for both of them. Law was getting hotter underneath him, his face flushed a deep red. Kid rolled his hips against him, knowing that precise movement caused him to brush places inside Law that drove him wild. He watched Law's face as pleasure danced across his features. He made the most gratifying sounds as Kid rolled into him once more and Kid leered at him maliciously, thinking about his new nakama, a much needed doctor for their doctor-less crew. What he would give to the world just to have Law right beside him, or under him for the matter, in his whole fucking journey to Raftel. Now Law belong to him.

The thoughts made him lose himself much faster than he had expected and he sped up his movements. Law knew he was nearing his peak. He reached down to take himself in his hand and pumped to the same rhythm that Kid was pounding into him. Law lifted his legs to wrap around the other man's waist and his other hand gripped Kid's right shoulder hard, squeezing it enough to leave a mark . He was coming before he knew it, spurting his seed onto Kid's stomach violently and crying out:

'Kid! Kid! Kid! Oh, Kid…'

When Kid felt Law's muscles tighten around his member further he groaned at the sheer pleasure. With one final thrust he reach his own high and called out for Law repeatedly by his last name, likewise. He fell over Law as his breath laboured and his muscles were twitching with aftershocks of blissful electricity.

It took several minutes for the two to calm down and come back from their euphoria. Law was the first to revive and he got up from Kid to disappear into the bathroom, as if he needed to look for something important right after their business. Kid was too far gone to think of anything else and lay on his back, still trying hard to catch his breath.

'So how does Killer wake you up again?' Law's voice came from the bathroom, still searching for the apparatus in his plan.

'He is more likely to throw my arm at me than anything else, trust me.' Kid finally got up and wears the mechanical arm, clicking it in place and flexing the fingers. 'Usually he just calls my den den mushi.'

Right on the cue, his snail phone rang. How timely.

'Good morning Killer!' He greeted cheerfully. 'What's up?'

If Killer was surprised he gave no indication of it. The captain's mood was always as erratic as the New World's weather when the surgeon comes around. 'About two hours to first light. The guys are getting ready and Heat is going to whip up something first. Come up when you're done.'

Law came out of the bathroom with a small transparent bottle in each hand, smiling slightly. A bottle was already half-filled with some white substance and he walked over to Kid, scooping up the bit of his own ejaculation on Kid's stomach into the empty one.

'What the hell are you doing, Trafalgar?' Kid asked, frowning hard at Law.

'Collecting the product of our love,' he replied, saying it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 'The next time we meet I might give you a surprise.' He smirked and capped the bottles, then reaching for his pile of clothes.

'Wait, what?!' The truth was slowly seeping into Kid. 'Aren't you coming with me? Oi Trafalgar!'

Kid was in utter shock. Didn't Law accepted his proposition to be together by proof of his actions? What was going on?! How could this be happening? Please say this was a joke because his heart couldn't take it anymore! Panic was rising up in him and he shook Law roughly by his shoulders, not caring whether he had hurt him because the silence from Law was killing him. 'Oi answer me!'

If there was anything in the world that could kill him now, this was the moment. Law continued to put on his pants nonchalantly, his face unrelenting and avoiding Kid's stare. It was as though he was never there. It seemed like Law had disregarded all of Kid's sincerity and feelings for him.

Kid wouldn't be ignored like this.

'I demand an explanation, Trafalgar!' His anger was seething and the loose nails around the room started to tremble slightly. He gripped Law even tighter, forcing him to meet Kid's intense gaze.

'It is better this way.'

His blasé attitude hurt. 'Better for which one of us? I can't live without you anymore!' Kid was on the verge of despair. He forced himself upon Law, crushing their lips together before it ended with a slap on his face.

It stung. It stung so horribly Kid felt like his skin was ripped right open. Law didn't use that much force, but it was the reality of the situation that pained him. It tore him right open.

Staring back at him, Law wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Stop letting your feelings rule over you, Eustass-ya. Our own alliances have been working together fine to bring down our selected Yonkos. Have you come this far just to quit?'

'I didn't mean it that way! I mean, you could join us in defeating Big Mom, together with mugiwara's crew. The five of us could…'

'Eustass-ya! It's not going to work out!' Law shrugged out of Kid's grasp and pulled on his brown coat. 'We'll meet again after one of them are defeated, whoever comes first.'

'Trafalgar! What are you talking about? I don't want it this way!' He merely wanted Law to be by his side. Was it too much to ask for? And Law loved him back, Kid was still sharp enough to know that.

'It is not up to your choice! Are you seriously such a fool? I'd rather you conserve your strength in your voyage to become the Pirate King than anything else.' He put on his favourite hat and picked up his nodachi, ready to leave, his eyes still cold and unfeeling. 'Focus on your goal and do not come after me, lest I leave you in pieces.'

With that, Trafalgar Law left the room, leaving Kid's heart already shattered.

'How could you be so selfish?!' Kid called out after him and slammed the door as hard as he could, not going to give a shit about the world anymore. Concentrating all his strength into his mechanical left arm, he hurled a violent punch to the wall, effectively leaving an ugly hole between his room and the navigator's room. A piece of stray rubble hit him in the eye and caught him by surprise.

'Fuck!'

'Kid! Control yourself!' The snail spoke calmly in Killer's voice. That's right, Killer was still on the den den mushi the whole time.

'How the fuck do you want me to calm down?!' Kid wanted to grab the damn snail and crush it into pieces right now. 'Killer! Tell me what i should do!' He hated it when he had to ask the first mate for his opinion, usually Killer would choose a more clean-cut and viable option to reach their goal as opposed to Kid's idea of doing as he pleases, conventionally resulting in mass destruction.

'I think he is right,' he paused for a second, 'Five pirate crews are unlikely to work out.' Killer was purposely evading the main point, being the quick-witted delegate he is. He also meant that it was useless to try and stop Law, but knowing the right words to say at times changes the consequences of Kid's reactions. He had been around long enough to know the best way to pacify Kid at his wildest, albeit it might not have worked effectively all the time.

Kid reluctantly accepted the fact, now that his mood had gone foul he didn't want to leave his room. Anyone in the right frame of mind better give him as much space as possible, for fear that he might just take out his frustration and wrath on them. He hung up the snail phone using his magnetic powers and buried his face in the pillows, feeling extremely angry at Law, at himself and at the whole fucking world. Kid wanted to shut everything out and just shout at the top of his voice until the whole world shook.

Accustomed to the blue film appearing around him, Killer simply nodded in acknowledgement when Law approached him. 'Only if absolutely necessary,' Law slipped him a piece of paper with his own name on it. Killer understood and nodded again. The blue film disappeared as swiftly as it came, along with the man in it.


	3. leaving dressrosa

Standard disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it.

I'm not a keen fan of the wano people and caesar, and don't think I'm able let them play a role in this story on thousand sunny so let's just enjoy Law's interaction with the official straw hat crew!

Do leave a review if you liked the story! thanks!

* * *

'Yosh!'

Luffy sat on Sunny's forehead, his favourite seat on the whole pirate ship. Watching his nakama preparing to set sail, he recounted the events on Dressrosa thus far and beamed. His favourite part was meeting Sabo again, his beloved brother who he thought had died many years ago. The straw hat crew had sent the revolutionaries off last night, due to an urgent mission on their side. Sabo promised that they would meet again soon, and gave him his vivre card and his den den mushi number just in case he needed help. Speaking of which, he ought to make a vivre card for himself too. Where could he commission one? Ah! Law has a vivre card, maybe he knows where to make one!

Hmm, but where did Torao disappear to? He hasn't seen him since the party started last night. But he said he was going to Zou with them right? Luffy remembered reminding Law that they would set sail at first light. The sky was brightening soon. His worries were also raised by some of his nakama as they realised Law was missing.

'Luffy! Where do you think Law is?' the ship's doctor asked hopefully.

'I hope he wasn't crushed by Fujitora's powers. That would be ugly.' Robin looked thoughtfully.

'Quit saying that kind of gruesome stuff!' Usopp shouted, appalled by her as usual.

'Shishishi you guys are funny!' The captain leaped onto the deck, still grinning. 'Alright guys! Gather around I have something to say!'

One by one, the crew congregated and mirrored his infectious smile. Everyone was thrilled to be setting sail again for another adventure in the New World.

'Dressrosa was a great lot of fun. Our next destination is Zou!' Luffy punched his fist in the air excitedly. The crew cheered on.

'Leave everything to me! There is no sea our super Sunny cannot conquer!' Franky exclaimed.

'And leave the navigation to me!' Nami chipped in, giving everyone a thumbs up.

Luffy knew he could always count on his trusty crew. Now for more serious matters.

'Yosh! I have decided. I want torao to be our nakama! So you guys have to help out and show some hospitality! Hahaha!' He beamed brightly at them.

'Eh!?' Chopper, Nami and Usopp protested at the same time.

'Nothing can change our captain's mind now.' Robin smiled softly.

'Wait but he has his own crew right Luffy? I mean, we are just allies!' Nami tried to find some excuse to keep the rubber man off from thinking about asking the dangerous surgeon to join them.

'Yeah she's right plus we already have an awesome doctor on our ship!' cried Usopp, attempting to get Chopper over to their side.

'Don't think you'll make me happy by praising me you idiot!' Chopper did his happy dance. 'But I still have a lot to learn from Law though,' he admitted humbly. Law's medical expertise was a totally different calibre, partially due to his devil fruit abilities.

'I think Trafalgar is a reliable young man,' Franky commented, recalling the events in Punk Hazard.

'I'd like to fight him with his sword one day.'

'I'd like to watch your match, though I have no eyes to see with! Yohohoho!'

'In my opinion, Law is a formidable individual who plans well. He also protected Sunny and us by risking his life when Doflamingo attacked, so I'll have to give him credit for that. Not to mention he saved Luffy from the war two years ago, for that I give him my respect.' Sanji added with deep consideration.

'That's settled then! We will have a new nakama! Sanji! Prepare the food and alcohol!' Luffy ordered eagerly. Usopp and Nami sighed but resigned to their fates. Both still found the surgeon of death a little too creepy for their taste.

* * *

Law was still in the palace, leaning outside the room where Corazon's room used to be previously. How he had missed him. After leaving Kid's ship, his feet had brought him here unknowingly, when his mind was overcrowding with thoughts. Perhaps it was because of his instinct to speak to Corazon whenever he was faced with a problem, just like the good old days. No words were uttered, because Corazon liked to say that walls have ears and insisted Law to use his finger to write on his palm instead. Looking back, now he understood that Corazon might have meant it more literally than he had thought.

After writing on his right palm in solitude for a long while, he glanced up and noticed the first ray of sunlight seeping through the tinted windows. _Oh no_! He had been here longer than he originally intended. It's time to go. With a last farewell to his benefactor, he signed off on his right palm and moved on. All that's left behind was his hatred of his dark past and a single white rose.

_A new beginning awaits._

He knew the mugiwaras would wait for him. Still, it wasn't polite to make people wait. The surgeon used his power to teleport to the dock as fast as he could, and was greeted by a much enthusiastic boy waving his arms around widely.

'Torao! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!' An arm stretched out while the boy shouted, grabbing Law by his coat. Realisation dawned upon him but it was too late.

'Wait, mugi..' Before he could finish his sentence, he was hurled onto the deck abruptly, crashing into the rubber man and tangling himself with him. Law shook his head in defeat and heaved a loud sigh. This is still going to take a while to get used to.

'Shishishi! Guys meet our newest member of the crew, Torao!'

'Hold on mugiwara! I've never promised you anything! This is just an alliance, I'm not joining your crew!' Why the hell are two captains demanding him of the same thing, and all in one morning! Are they really such blockheads?

'I don't care! Captain's orders are final!' Luffy continued to beam at him brightly.

'Stop making such decisions on your own!'

'I've told you, Luffy's idea of an alliance is hardly similar to our common understanding. Anyway, welcome back again, care to have any food in particular?' Sanji offered warmly. He felt that he owed Law for saving his life at a crucial moment back at Green Bit then, so the least he could do was to help the doctor get more comfortable with the crew during his stay here.

'Meat! I want meat! Lots of meat!' The captain shouted immediately.

'Shut up I wasn't talking about you! I'll roast it in a while.' Sanji replied nonchalantly, whipping out his lighter for a smoke.

'Yahoo!' The satisfied captain perched himself on higher ground and commanded, 'Set sail!'

* * *

A feast was prepared to officially welcome their new nakama, despite not having Law's participation. The surgeon stubbornly refused to leave the infirmary, replying that there was research to catch up on and anyone who dares disrupt his study would have to face the consequences. Luffy seemed most bothered by it, and was about to take up the challenge before Nami stopped him.

'Luffy, I think we need to give him more time to think about it. Torao is a lot more complicated than we thought and if he doesn't share what's on his mind, we won't be able to know how to approach him.'

'Only time would tell his real intentions,' Zoro added, taking a gulp of his favourite sake. The atmosphere dampened whenever Zoro flips his ruminative mode on. 'I still think that he is keeping the truth from us. No doubt Luffy thinks he's a good guy for doing what he has done so far, but don't forget about the Rocky Port incident. This man can be a cold-blooded murderer as much as Doflamingo, so we still have to be careful around him.'

Luffy frowned and crossed his arms, displeasure evident on his face.

'Of course I will go with captain's orders, but what l'm saying is …'

'What you're saying is you don't trust him!'

'For a person who swore about killing you repeatedly, he just doesn't give me a good vibe!' The swordsman defended himself.

'Law wanted to kill Luffy?' Chopper's huge eyes began to water. 'Why? I thought Law is a good guy!'

'Oh shut it you marimo! It's true our captain offers the weirdest beings to join our crew but he's right about Law. That man has his reasons for doing what he did. Look at Franky, we didn't take a liking to him immediately back at Water-7, right? We need to give him a chance!' The cook intercepted, adamant to show the first mate that he was in the wrong.

'Oi oi oi Sanji let's not talk about the past okay? I need more cola!'

'I'm not sure whether I want to hear about your past, Franky-san, though I have no ears to hear with! Yohohoho! Let us sing a new song: A journey to Zou!'

'Luffy, everyone has a point and shared our thoughts because we care for the crew. Why don't we give everyone some time to consider different opinions and get to know Law better?' Robin voiced, smiling encouragingly. Luffy considered and nodded.

'That's my Robin-chwan!' Sanji danced around her while she ignored him completely.

Usopp's mouth was still stuffed with food so he didn't give any input this time, although he could simply pretend that the great hero Usopp was intending to say the same thing as the archaeologist. Luffy joined him shortly, unwilling to fall behind him on the amount of meat he could gobble down on. The crew regained their usual antics, dancing merrily to Brook's music, undeterred by the slight tension earlier. Squabbles within the crew were not rare but it was hardly ever serious to begin with anyway. They knew that once the captain made up his mind about something he would see to it , no matter what it takes. Although they acknowledged his resolve, it was going to be one of the most difficult conundrum they have ever faced to earn Law's fellowship.

Knowing the two captains are equally matched in their stubbornness, Zoro sighed. As the first mate, it was his responsibility to provide important and logical decisions at critical times. Being the voice of reason wasn't easy, especially under a captain like Luffy. _I'll leave it up to fate then._ He sure was going to keep an eye on that surgeon, even if he agree to join the crew eventually. If Law thinks that he could mess around with them, he will live to regret it!

* * *

As the hours passed the crew filed into their beds while Law remained on the deck. Franky was kind enough to build him a bed as well, but he wasn't used to sharing a room, much less with seven other males from all walks of life. It wasn't the misfit that affected him, nor was their combined snoring too disturbing, for he had earplugs for that. He just couldn't sleep, as usual.

The stars dotted the sky endlessly and Law found himself falling into a trance while watching them. He leaned his head back against the mast and closed his eyes, listening closely to the sounds of the waves and wind. It was peaceful, unlike the cold silence he was used to when his submarine dived into the depts of the ocean. Yet, it was the same eerie silence that comforted him when he liked to believe that no one could ever find him there. The darkness made it hard to tell apart the day from the night, which allowed him to read in his room for hours on end, skipping his meals frequently as he lost himself in its contents. It worried his crew considerably, but he gave them no position to argue about his health by the fact that he was best doctor onboard. The most that they could do was to send bepo in with his food but even then he might not even look up from his paper, depressing the talking polar bear for his failure.

Thinking about his favourite talking animal made him smile. He would be seeing them soon, so there's no need to worry for them. They are a dependable crew, and Penguin should be able to handle the problems if anything should arise. He should probably call them now to get some supplies for his experiment. Corazon would probably laugh at him for this if he was still alive. Nonetheless, it was partially because of that dream which made Law want to do this. One day he would understand. Was he Corazon's little hope, his ball of love which kept him going at his lowest point when he had nothing to strive for anymore? Yes, he wanted his own little hope, adding the fact that his little hope belongs to him and Kid biologically was precisely why he had to make it work. The significance of their child coming from a part of them each was the whole point of this new life. The child would be more than just a product of their love, he'd be in their equation of Kid's idea of a complete family.

However, there were two issues in the experiment. The first problem was that both Kid and him could only produce sperms. And by the logic of nature the two sperms could not fuse to become a fertilised egg. But if he could separate the nucleus of his sperm and put it into an egg which nucleus had been removed, it might just work. He would had to try it out on his own sperms since he only has a limited supply of Kid's with him, Law chuckled. The next issue is not having a womb and birth canal for the baby. If there's one thing that Kid was right about, it was his naive belief that Law's devil fruit ability could solve the problems. If the ope ope no mi was successful in cutting away the poisoned part of the drugged children on Punk Hazard, there is a high chance that he could also alter nature's rules in procreation.

His crew could probably get their hands on some required growth-stabilising hormones and nutrition. Any essential equipment could be found on his operating room while books relating to this matter are all stacked in his study. Now he just need a few women to take their organs from. As a rule for all his experiments, he needed a few set-ups to choose the one with the best results, especially when it pertains to his body. He could care less whether they are willing or not, most likely not, not that they have a choice anyway as far as Law was concerned.

The only person Law was concerned about was Kid. Kid's dream was to become the King of Pirates and Law would help him to achieve that, although not in the most obvious ways as Kid would have wanted. Kid was too naive sometimes, and let his heart rule his head far too much. But that's just who he is, and Law loved him for that. For everything that he is. For everything that he has done. As much as Law wanted to be with Kid, he knew he would only become a distraction and might even jeopardise Kid's dreams. It was clear that Kid was hurt when Law rejected his offer like it didn't matter, which of course it did but Law couldn't show it, for Kid's sake. The New World is a dangerous place for pirates to be messing around in, even more so for pirates aiming to defeat the Yonkos. He knew if his life was at stake Kid would forsake his dream without a moment of hesitation, which was precisely why he could not allow Kid to be in that position. Law didn't want him to sacrifice anything for him, after working so hard to build up his notorious reputation and power. He had to get as far away as he could from Kid, so that Kid could focus his attention and boundless energy towards his goals like he was supposed to, which was what brought him to the Grand Line in the first place.

No doubt the decision distressed him as much, if not more for hiding the truth. But he had always kept his cool well, hiding his suffering beneath the surface as usual. No one would ever understand, hence he never bothered to talk to them about it. Well that was until he met Kid.

_Enough thinking about him!_

God, he was never a sentimental person. Who knows when they'll cross paths again. It might be months or even years. If he was going be a single parent, he'll do everything he can to make up for another parent's role. His little hope; his ball of love. Law smiled again at the thought. Time to call Penguin.

Sanji was on the night watch duty in the crow's nest and he knew Law was the only other person on the ship who was still awake. Maybe he should go and talk to him for a while. He reckoned Law's life wasn't a bed of roses before, much like something everyone in the crew had shared. The cook could only hope that the surgeon would open up to them someday and let them carry his burdens or dreams together. Law probably wouldn't tell him anything, but at least he could let him know that nakama will always be there for each other. The blonde made a mental note to make some grilled fish and onigiri the next day. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?


	4. Kid's past

Standard disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it.

Author's note: I'm not entirely happy with Kid's past, but if I don't move on Law is never going to get pregnant haha! I might come back and polish it up a little. I almost named this chapter _Love is a hurricane_ but found it too cliche so here goes! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did! Also, how come no one thought of Kid's ability as a gold detector before (or i just haven't come across it yet) ? I mean I just realised that's one of the coolest ability ever for a pirate! Do leave me a comment or review if it's not too much of a trouble! it really encourages me and makes my day! thanks!

* * *

'Kid, we're reaching our island soon.'

'Yeah whatever.' The captain continued to stare blankly at the sea, a bottle of hard liquor in his hand. It was nearly empty, parallel to how his soul was feeling right now.

Killer knew what was troubling him. He scratched the back of his head, 'Kid, I'm sure Law doesn't want you to be like this.'

'What do you know about anything?' The annoyance in the red-head's voice was growing.

'He left to let you focus on defeating Big Mom, isn't it?'

'I feel like shit.' He gulped down the remains of the bottle and threw the empty bottle over deck as far as he could, his balance shaking a little. He could easily brush it off by using the choppy waves as an excuse but Killer knew that tipsy stance anywhere.

'I know how you feel.'

'Shut up. You have no fucking idea how I feel right now.' The irritation was painstakingly obvious now and Killer wondered if he should have kept quiet instead. A moment passed and Kid sighed deeply before turning to look at him. 'Killer, have you ever loved someone before?'

Killer took a deep breath. He knew where this was going. The calm before the storm was always a nightmare. Once Kid spelt out his frustration down to the single alphabet it would be an arduous journey to calm him down again. He had seen enough of the aftermath strewn with carnage. Several towns had been levelled right to the ground before the supernova's rage was quelled, leaving hardly anyone alive. The keening of survivors were deemed as irritating, and were silenced immediately by the swipe of the captain's hand. Truth to be told, the red-head found destruction as an enjoyable past-time, and was only glad to let the world know about that. Although he had never lost himself on their ship on the middle of the sea before, but Killer rather not bet on it. If the ship came apart it would be his fault to blame for not placating Kid before his red vision took over. He had to do something quick before the situation spiralled out of hand, easy any moment now.

'Kid, don't let yourself become like this.' The first mate put his hand on the captain's shoulder firmly, offering some comfort and support. 'It will be over soon.'

'I don't know,' he buried his face in the metal of his left palm. 'I want to see him again. I need to see him again.' The thought of losing Law after his face-off with Doflamingo terrified him more than falling into the sea and drowning. The fear gripped his heart like the kraken curling its arms around battleships, crushing them into smithereens and pulling its remains to the bottomless pit of the ocean. It seemed as though night had swallowed up the day forever, his glimmer of light lost as Law walked away. Kid had vowed to not let anything happen to Law, yet if Law didn't stay beside him to allow him to fulfil his promise and protect him, if anything were to happen…how could he forgive himself? The New World is so unpredictable, he should have never let him leave in the first place! He should have stopped him from leaving, whatever it takes, even if he had to drug him or tie him up! He can't afford to lose him another time! Not even once! Not anymore! His knuckles were turning white from clutching too tightly and he could feel all the metal around him, their ringing enticing, beckoning him to call them, to smash them together, to…

'KID!' Something rang in his ears. Someone was calling him. It was muffled, as if someone was shouting from underwater. Who was that? Why the hell was the person doing that?

'Kid!' A cold slap of water hit him right on the face, rousing him from his madman state of mind. 'Get a fucking grip on yourself!'

'What the…' He could feel his power depreciate instantaneously; the metal had stopped reaching for him, even his hold on his heavy mechanical arm slipped, slugging his body to the heavier side. There was only one kind of water with that extensive effect: sea water.

'Damn it Killer! I swear…'

'I swear if you don't stop worrying yourself into a mess and trying to destroy the ship I'll throw you into the sea right now! For God's sake you're not the captain with the highest bounty around to be behaving like this!' The massacre soldier took a few quick strides back and forth before continuing, 'If there's one thing I know about him is that he can jolly well take care of himself, or maybe even better than you do so yourself. His 440 bounty didn't just fall from the sky, you know that?'

The rough lines on Kid's forehead have yet to cease, he had to think of more reassurances: 'Besides, the straw hat crew are not one to be trifled with. If their captain could wreck havoc in the craziest places and get away with it he'll be fine!' Although he had a strong aversion to complimenting rival crews, he knew Kid has some form of respect for that particular captain, for his recklessness and achievements maybe. This tactic seemed to be working; Kid was lightening up a little, even the slightest count in situations such as these. The captain flexed his mechanic arm and turned away without looking at the masked man, a dark shadow casting over his eyes. The tension seared for a moment, until Kid started to walk away.

'I'll come up when we dock. Get the men to move the metal into the hideout from the back. I'm not in favour of letting the other captains know about them.' He took a few more steps before continuing, as though he was unsure of what he was going to say next, 'I uh… I have something to fix first.'

Willing himself to drag his heavy steps back to his room took more effort than he had expected. He flopped himself on his yellow spotted print bed and repelled his metal arm away nosily, not that he cared much about it. Reaching for the drawer beside the bed half hesitantly, he found Law's sleeping pills and popped two into his mouth, only to realise his glass was empty. _Damn it_! That was how much he needed him to be beside him. The thought pulled at his heartstrings once again, combined with the chalky taste of pills on his tongue was enough to make him want to puke. The captain swallowed with much effort but his dry throat caught minute amounts of residue, aggravating his discomfort. _Fuck_! He shouldn't have taken the pills after consuming alcohol, whatever the reason it was. Law would chide him for that._ But…he's not even here_. Kid groaned at the sad truth, his distress and all his anguish. His misery gnawed from his insides, that ache in his chest and that twisted feeling from his intestines. How he wished everything could just pause for a while. The whole situation was upsetting and too demoralising. Kid shut his eyes tightly and flicked out the lights in his room using his ability. Sleep claimed him soon enough and he followed obligingly, only relieved to finally be able to stop his line of thought and emotions for an instant.

* * *

This is the story of Kid.

Being abandoned at a fairly young age, he could not recall his life before meeting Mr. Eustass. The old mechanic took him in on pity, and was delighted to find that the kid had an affinity with metal. This boy was not just another ordinary boy who had interest in machines; he could attract and repel metal as though he was a magnet! Devil fruits were unheard of back in the town residing in South Blue, and special powers were thought of as dark magic or legends. Here he have a mysterious boy with a dubious background, but the fatherly instinct in him loved the child as his own. They lived together in a cottage near the shore and an underground garage was where most of their time was spent in. Under Mr. Eustass' patient teaching, the boy had learnt how to take machines apart as well as fixing them, although the latter was met with much resistance and had to be pounded in more forcefully.

The years went by quickly and soon the boy was able to attend to the customers' needs. He was a talent at fixing their motor mechanics, later even industrial mechanics, and the villagers were astonished at how quickly and precisely the kid had done so. News of the boy with flaming hair spread like wildfire, attracting more patrons and sending the business of Eustass Mechanic through the roof! Everyone around started dubbing him Eustass Kid and it grew on the teen on a surprisingly comfortable level. He had no reason not to, when Mr Eustass practically gave him his world.

As the demand for his services became regular, Kid's arrogance robbed the better of him. Like most boys his age, Kid was prone to rebelliousness and would disappear for a few days to revel, much to Mr Eustass' displeasure. His assignments had to be set weeks in advance in case Kid was indisposed at the last minute for the nth time, since Kid enjoyed worming through his liabilities up to the last count. Nevertheless, he was lucky that the crowd who appreciated his flair was more than willing to wait for his professional work. Mr Eustass would be left frustrated to no end, but he knew he could hardly control the rascal anymore as the teenager grew distant.

During his self-granted leave, Kid hung out with three alley boys of similar interests in their sturdy hideout, built out of scrap metal and menacing graffiti art marking their territory for good measure. When he was not in his plain mechanic jumpsuit, he was seen in flashy clothing and thick gold bracelets. Gold was his favourite metal and he traded all his cash for them, stockpiled in their refuge. Beneath their personal heavy metal style, the gang held the same ideals of brotherhood and were fiercely loyal to one another. Although he was the youngest of them, Kid was crowned the leader of the gang for obvious reasons; no one else was a metal bender and he had never lost a fight to anyone before.

No punks ever dared mess with them, until that fateful day.

Kid returned from his recess to find the cottage razed to the ground. Not even the garage could be saved. It was the act of pirates.

Old Mr Eustass had passed away in the conflict and Kid blamed himself for not being around. An ageing man never stood a chance against those villains. Why don't those cowards pick on somebody their own size! They are going to pay for it, he vowed in front of the man's grave. Though they had drifted apart over the years, he still felt for the man who was the closest to any family that he ever had, and his regret burned into an untameable hatred for the ones responsible for his old man's death.

Later, Kid found that the very reason the pirates attacked was because they heard of a red-haired boy with the power of magnetism, likely the result of eating a devil fruit. They were after him to head for the Grand Line with an additional advantage, since the unpredictable sea was full of them, but Kid would make sure they regret the day they met him.

It didn't take long before his gang hunted down those damned pirates in South Blue and slaughtered every single one of them brutally. With a few more guys they picked up along the way, they took over the pirate ship and declared themselves the most powerful pirates on the seas. To prove that point, the Kid pirates headed to the Grand Line to look for the legendary treasure, One Piece. It goes without saying that on their route, there were people foolish enough to dare sneer at Kid's dream of becoming King of the Pirates. And he never left them with any mercy. The rookie didn't even have to use his own fists. Metal did enough of the talking for him. He always made sure to laugh mirthlessly right back in their bloodied faces before delivering the final blows, so the bastards will never ever forget the face of the next Pirate King on their way to hell and in their pathetic next lives.

Also, the redhead found great amusement in making people cower in fear before him. It wasn't really for the sake of earning a higher bounty or a more pliant plundering, though the first was an indication of the power and threat he held. The latter was a good reason for his crew too, no pirates could complain about it when civilians surrendered their prized possessions without resistance. The main rationale was that he simply felt like it. He enjoyed doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to, including wiping people off the fucking face of the earth when his mood deemed it. Having total freedom boosted his sense of superiority over others, fuelling his limitless desire to rule and feeding his oversized egotism.

As his bounty jumped at a shockingly quick pace, news of him became more widely known and people knew better to avoid friction with the captain; any dispute would lead them to their demise sooner than they could possibly imagine. Kid also had less reasons to flaunt his might after acquiring the fame and fortune thus far, so leaving an island in peace was not uncommon to the pirate crew, particularly after a 315 bounty was placed on their captain's head. Thankfully, Kid still had the decency to behave himself in certain situations, if the first mate judged the circumstances unfavourable to their crew.

Gathering gold on the Grand Line was too easy for the Kid pirates. It was almost a routine for them once they entered, astounded by all the treasure it held. Most inhabited islands on the Grand Line knew how to make use of their unique characteristics to develop prosperity - the wealth they have gathered could attest to that. Deserted islands were not a problem, they could restock on some natural supplies as well. All Kid had to do was strolling around, listening for the gold's sweet melody, occasionally striking a jackpot. To them, a treasure map was never needed when the accuracy of their gold detector was unquestionable. There was little to argue when it comes to Kid's devil fruit abilities._ It was made for a pirate._

As far as money was concerned, the Kid pirates had plenty of it.

Gradually, gold and destruction started to lose their taste in Kid's mouth after having acquire them too easily. There was hardly any challenge at all. He could care less about fighting the marines or Shichibukai. His attention was solely focused on fighting for the One Piece, the only remaining value worth his time and efforts. The more people wanted to find it, the more Kid had to get it first. It was the only hurdle left for him to become the Pirate King, and he became even more determined to work towards his only goal.

Kid had developed a taste for the elusive, but he realised it only after it was too late.

The most unexpected thing that had happened to him on his journey was meeting Law and the new feelings the man had evoked out of him.

But what can he say?

_Love is a hurricane._

* * *

Law's fingers slid down the unending rows of his medical books, his grey eyes following intently, pausing once in a while when the title related to his experiment. His pile of selected books grew readily, only to the point where it nearly toppled over did he finally stop. He regarded the huge stack, _more information is always better than less_. He'd better glance through the rows one more time to make sure everything he needed was there.

If the surgeon had anything to boost of, other than his medical expertise, it would be his sizeable collection of medical books and equipment. Featuring the widest variety of tools and the latest technology that few people had caught up on, many of his own inventions were proven to be more effective than the work of award-winning professors. Although he hated to thank him for it, Doflamingo had been the one buying the rarest and most expensive books by the shelves, and it was him who gave Law his guinea pigs to carry out his various unorthodox experiments to comprehend the human body better. His mind subconsciously linked back to the canning sessions he had endured and felt a cold chill down his spine.

A knock at his door brought him back to reality.

'Captain! We've got everything you wanted.' Penguin's voice sounded from outside, with an unmistakable jovial tone to it.

'Come in.'

Penguin and Shachi strode into the study room, hands in their jumpsuits but wearing bright smiles on their faces. A beaming Bepo was pushing a surgical steel cart with the things that Law had asked for, and he smiled back at them.

It had been months since they last saw their captain, ever since he left for Punk Hazard to carry out the first phase of his plan. Both captain and crew found delight in the reunion, like a shepherd finding his lost sheep again. Though the crew was brave and dedicated in their mission, it didn't feel quite right to not have the head leading them beside them. Had Law allowed more affectionate gestures, they would have hugged him tightly to welcome him back, but Law did not approve of such displays, sadly. He did appreciate their thought though, reflecting their emotion apparently on his face.

The surgeon surveyed the triple-level service cart from bottom up: there was his centrifuge, glassware, microscope, micropipette set on the lowest level, the ultrasound machine on the second level and an incubator on the highest level. Several other miscellaneous equipment were placed in the incubator as well, but he knew his trusty crew would make sure every item was accounted for.

'The hormones and nutrition?'

'Everything is here.' Penguin gestured to a small lidded box. Law nodded in response, taking the box in his hand to check if the quantities inside were sufficient for his experiment. There was no room for error, not only because it concerned his body, but it was also his only chance in the current timeframe that permits him to carry the child, risky as it is. After they get into the real action up close to Kaido, there is absolutely no luxury to be incapacitated with another life inside him. Still, it was a risk to take, should anything happen from now till then. It was the only chance he had.

'Captain, is somebody from the straw hat crew going to deliver a baby?' Bepo asked, his curiosity piqued at the related equipment. Penguin and Shachi knew better not to be interrupting their captain's thoughts and scolded the bear, continuing so even when the bear apologised profusely.

Law sat down and crossed a leg over the other, a grin pulling at his lips. Letting his nakama be the firsts to know of his experiment was his intention. He was plainly curious as to how they would react about his decision. They are more likely to be worried than anything else, as though Law couldn't take care of himself well. Their distress was not exactly unfounded since he was going to encounter Kaido eventually, he prayed hard that his child could be borne before that day arrives.

The Heart pirates were currently dispatched in Zou to gather as much information about the Yonko as possible, as undercovers across different fields on the bustling island. Penguin overlooked the whole operation and tallied their findings while Bepo and Jean Bart stayed in the submarine for obvious reasons; they were too recognisable and attention-seeking. No one had complains about their arrangements except the polar bear, swearing at the heat his thick coat had collected but was left ignored nonetheless.

The few months had not proved to be in vain; they found out about X Drake's attack on one of Kaido's favourite islands, a crucial point in the endeavour to defeat the Yonko. The ex-marine was a well-known strategist: he must have investigated enough about Kaido's territory to have done it, not that he would be willing to share about it. The question was what the island was hiding and how it could be turned against its master. The Heart pirates somehow managed to get hold of a log pose that would eventually lead them to the island after a few stops, and Law debated whether to pass it to the Straw Hat pirates.

Contrary to the Heart pirates' belief, Law was not going to stay on the submarine while following their allies. He knew they were safer if he went with the mugiwaras, his crew was meant for prudence and strategising, not upfront battles in the New World when they did not have any Haki abilities. The captain couldn't bear to put them in any harm's way, unlike Luffy's crew which proved to those who underestimated them that they were worth looking out for. Doflamingo was the most blatant example to look to. Despite his cunning, the mugiwaras manipulated the game in their favour and brought the Shichibukai to his demise. It was no coincidence as with their previous opponents, the perfect combination of its crew members was made for going up against powerhouses.

It would take a week for the Straw Hats' log to set to the next island, till then, the crew agreed to rest well and prepare for the upcoming battles ahead. One week was enough for Law to reconsider their options, as well as impregnating himself. The word still sounded foreign in his mind. Well, no better way to get used to it than saying it out loud.

'I am going to be pregnant.' Okay, that didn't sound all too bad.

'CAPTAIN!' The horrified expressions on their faces had said it all.


	5. the news

Standard disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters in it.

Thank you all for your comments on my story so far! Really appreciated every comment and hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the pace of the story had been slow so far but I promise it will speed up soon!

* * *

After much consideration, Law decided to send his crew to another island, Frio Island, to see if they could gather more information on Kaido there. Frio Island was considered one of the most technologically advanced islands in the New World; it is said that Doctor Vegapunk himself once worked on his experiments in the naval base situated there. The island was famous for its numerous sentinel pacifistas, the research and construction of them likely to be there as well. While Vegapunk claimed to work only for the marines, Law suspected that he once headed the creation of artificial devil fruit project, which caught the interest of the Yonko Kaido who commissioned Doflamingo to continue the research using Caesar's devil fruit powers. There must be some top secret information in those laboratories, which could change the rules of the game if the heart pirates got their hands on them.

Now that X Drake had openly declared his move against the Yonko, it could be assumed that Kaido's attention would be on the Ancient Zoan user, at least for the time distraction should be able to buy Luffy's crew some time before Kaido picks up on their movement. The current plan of the alliance was to sail to the island that 'Iron Boy' Scotch guarded and in Luffy's terms, figure things out once they got there. In the mean time, the heart pirates would try to extract as much information from Frio Island as possible, to supply their plan with more details before they could take further action.

Since the straw hats crew would pass by the island before reaching Kaido's island, Law was forced to promise his crew that they would meet again before he goes into labour, otherwise the three bawling nakama would rather die than to let him go. He sighed in defeat and agreed to their terms half-hesitantly; he hated to be bound to any promises, even if it was simply their show of concern. He knew they would make a big fuss out of him when they eventually assemble again, and it was this kind of attention he disliked to be showered upon. No matter, as long as their strategy goes according to plan, he could live with that.

The next activity to be checked off his list would be his personal experiment.

* * *

After the deed was done, all he had to do was wait for the results. It was fairly exciting in a way, not knowing what to expect even with his justifiable theories. There is always that small chance that things might turn out differently, regardless of the clean and swift steps he had taken. A part of him hoped that his experiment was a success, yet another relatively negligible part of him was uncertain about putting a life in him. He wasn't sure if the womb could contain his baby until full-term, his body was not meant to carry it in the first place. It was a risk he still had to take; there was no other way to go around it. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't cut open the womb a second time to make any more changes as the instability would prove to be a threat for his baby. The only remaining thing to do as a doctor was to monitor his situation closely and record his daily doses of various hormones and nutrition.

The surgeon could hardly conceal his delirium, grinning to himself as he packed his equipment to move them aboard the mugiwara's ship. He suddenly felt like a child, anticipating his mysterious christmas present from santa, counting down to the number of days until the mystery would be revealed. The man with deep eye bags certainly wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, albeit for a different reason this time. However, he knew that rest is utmost necessary for supporting the developing life in him, a first challenge for the pregnant man with many more to overcome. Perhaps he could engage in the skeleton's harmonious services to provide a more soothing ambience for inviting sleep.

On the last day of their time in Zou, Penguin and Shachi carried his substantial medical books to the Thousand Sunny while Law and Bepo followed behind, the polar bear pushing the steel cart covered by a dark cloth. The heart pirates were reluctant to bade goodbye to their captain so quickly after they finally reunited, but hid their forlorn faces from officially meeting the straw hats crew. They knew the captain was not one for emotional farewells, and would find great embarrassment in front of other crews if they started shedding tears for him, despite it being a show of their loyalty.

'TORAO!' The mugiwara captain waved enthusiastically at them with a huge grin on his face, 'Did you get me food?' His tongue stuck out and watered at the sight of the mystery cart Bepo was pushing.

'No, mugiwara. They are mine and they are not food.'

'Then I'm not interested in knowing what's inside.' Luffy backed away from the edge of the ship and disappeared from the heart pirates' sight.

It was neither a good thing nor bad that the straw hat captain was disinterested, he'd soon find out about Law's pregnancy anyway. The cloth was just to keep other prying eyes away before the news was revealed, only after the final confirmation of their plans. Franky took over the books from the two smaller man with a single hand and gave them a thumbs up with another, leaving them to bade their final adieu to their beloved captain. After Bepo pushed the cart into the infirmary, he handed Nami a new log pose that would dictate their journey to Kaido's favourite Island. The talking bear slowly explained critical navigational problems to look out for in the New World, but the sharp woman noted from his deep tone that something else was amiss.

'Is there another problem, polar bear?'

'Oh right, my name is Bepo. The weather and seas…'

'No, I meant _other_ than navigation. You looked troubled for a bear. Don't you dare lie to me.' Nami glared sternly, putting on her demanding face which compelled the crew to abide by her wishes every single time. She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers impatiently, 'Spill the beans now.'

'I am very sorry!' Now the bear really looked distressed. 'It's just that we are all very worried about captain.'

'Worried about what?' Law certainly could handle his issues, Nami believed that enough. What could the heart pirates be worrying about? Was this mission much too dangerous until his crew behaved uneasily? But it wasn't as though the crew had never been put in a life threatening point before, it happened all the time when their captain is a retarded food-minded simpleton.

'His health! Please you must help us take extra care of captain!' Bepo covered his mouth immediately, knowing he had said and asked too much. 'I am so sorry!' The bear ran off hastily to where Penguin and Shachi stood, toppling over them carelessly and earning a punch on both sides of his face in return.

The navigator's curiosity piqued. She stared hard at Law, trying to figure out why Bepo acted in such a dishevelled state. It was as though something was really wrong with Law. Shouldn't Luffy know something about it if that's the case? The orange-haired woman could bet her berries that the idiot captain was busy stuffing himself away with food, too engrossed to notice if anything was off. Nobody on the ship can get away hiding their secrets from her! Although she won't dare to sneak around the creepy surgeon personally, she knew just the right stalker to do it without him noticing.

After the heart pirates captain had seen the last of his yellow submarine, he smiled and retreated back to the infirmary to unpack his items. Chopper was only pleased to help him do so, occasionally asking the more experienced doctor about the special equipment he had never laid his eyes on before. Law was glad enough to answer his never-ending questions; Chopper would most likely be his doctor this time for a change. He let Chopper play around with his micropipette and adjust his stated amount of a certain clear liquid, then filling up a clean needle and passing it back to him.

'Are you on some medication?' Chopper asked, his wide eyes filled with concern as he watched Law unzip his pants to inject himself on the side of his lower abdomen. It was an unusual place for an injection, and he wondered what the clear liquid was.

'Are you experienced in delivering babies?'

'Huh?' Chopper was slightly taken aback by the thrown question. It was as awkward as it was random, and he didn't understand why Law would ask that. It was rare for a pirate doctor to come across that kind of situation, not to mention having experiences in doing so. 'I've watched Doctorine done it on Drum Island but I've never tried it for myself.' Law must have done it before, otherwise he wouldn't ask about it. He must be wanting to trade some experiences, crushing the notion of pirate doctors lacking in that field of experience. Chopper thought of a way to put it in another angle of explaining his deficiency, 'Not many people would trust a reindeer to do it.'

'I trust you.' Law gave an encouraging smile.

'Really?' The tiny doctor's eyes shone brightly in amazement. 'I mean, thanks!'

'Yes. I will teach you all you need to know for your first case.'

'When do we start?' He had been waiting to learn from the knowledgable and skilled surgeon, his eagerness betraying his initial reserved comments about the supernova.

'After dinner.'

* * *

Dinner was a messy affair as usual; two long and stretchy hands swooping down on everyone's plate whenever their attention left its remnants. Forks and insults were thrown in the rubber man's direction, emitting more noise pollution and laughter from all around. Law remained his usual reticence, blatantly ignoring the going-ons and focusing on finishing his portion of food. While he admits that Sanji's cooking was applaudable, he usually had leftovers and passed it to the only delighted bottomless pit of a captain after he was done with the meal. Now he was eating for two and he needed all the fresh nutrition he could get, aside from those painstakingly prepared by his crew.

'I suggest that everyone visit me in the infirmary for a checkup afterwards. It would be good for Tanuki-ya and I to thoroughly understand your bodily conditions after the battle from Dressrosa and we could patch up anything broken before the next fight.' Law looked around for any takers and was not surprised by the first hand that shot up. The green haired swordsman frowned deeply though.

'Me! Me! Me! I want to go first!' Luffy flagged his hand around, clearly eager for the doctor who saved his life two years ago to give him a good examination. He knew he would be in good hands and trusted Law completely with his own life.

'Tanuki-ya, would you like to sit beside me and observe?'

'Sure Law, wait I'm a reindeer, not a tanuki!' Chopper protested angrily, but not before Luffy could steal his cotton-candy and finish it in one gulp. 'LUFFY!'

* * *

The captain's test came out positively. He sat up on the infirmary bed and pulled on his cardigan, looking over Chopper's scribbling with his extended neck but was too lazy to decipher his incoherent writing. Law was keeping away a bag of Luffy's blood for emergency purposes, and Chopper was glad to have the intelligent doctor onboard; he'd never thought of storing his nakama's blood before. That would certainly avoid the risky situations of losing too much blood with no transfusions on hand. The rubber man waited impatiently for the verdict to release him from this boring place, tapping his feet briskly as though it would hurry the doctors up.

Law leaned backwards on the edge of the doctor's table, 'You're fine, but I have something else to tell you.'

Luffy and Chopper turned to face him immediately, both wondering what on earth it could be.

'I am pregnant.'

It was only right to let the captain and doctor of the crew know about his condition. If the captain has any rejective comments about it, he could still get his submarine to fetch him and they would be more than willing to do so, speeding back to the ship at their limits. But that would mean that the alliance have to be broken, and Law was certain the younger captain wouldn't want that. Still, he knew that sooner or later his condition would become a liability to the crew, his selfishness of pushing it to them instead of his own nakama might pile additional risk to them, even while he tries his best to keep up with their pace.

He also needed the younger doctor's support on the issue, otherwise everything would prove to be a superficial agreement. While he could handle most of his pregnancy himself, he definitely needed Chopper to aid him in the delivery. Law wondered about the younger doctor's ethical concern on his experiment, considering that he was enraged at Caesar for drugging the innocent children, which Law simply saw it as another experiment for the benefit of science. If Chopper did not consent to his method of defying nature, it would be unpleasant to work with an unwilling doctor.

Just as he announced that, the surgeon felt a pair of eyes watching at him from behind and turned around immediately, only to face a blank wall. That was strange, he could have sworn it was there. Maybe it was the hormones messing up his body before it got used to it. He had heard of the rumour of women having keener sixth senses although he rather put his faith in proven facts. Law turned back to search for the captain's and doctor's faces to make sense of their reaction, but Luffy had his hat tilted to cover his eyes in its shadow while Chopper stared at him with his mouth agape.

'You…you…you are my first pregnant patient?' If Chopper's eyes could grow any bigger they would have popped out by now. He was filled with so much disbelief he forgot to breathe and when he finally did he fell off his doctor's chair in bafflement. Well, that was dramatic as far as a response could get.

Law regarded Luffy cautiously and there was a long pause before the younger captain finally spoke.

'Yosh! Is it a boy or a girl?' Luffy asked, looking up and his eyes shone with excitement, clearly not weighing any consequences of a pregnant man tagging along on their ship. All he could think of is the fun of playing with a new baby, although his idea of playing was fairly different from what any normal human being would expect.

_Huh?_ It was now Law's turn to stare dumbfounded. Of all questions, the captain actually asked this? Luffy has never failed to surprise or shock him in how his cognitive abilities worked. At least he knew his place on the ship was secured for the time being. Winning over the rest of the crew would not be a problem when he had checkmated his odds, namely getting the last say on his side of the field. 'It's still too early to tell.'

'Chopper you hear that? We are going to have another new nakama!' The rubber man grabbed the fallen reindeer's hoofs and danced around Law in circles, 'We got to tell the rest of the crew and celebrate! Meat! Sake! Music!'

'And I will be your personal doctor don't worry Law!' Chopper stepped up to his expected role without another moment of hesitation, totally looking forward to fostering a close working relationship with the parent-to-be.

'YAHOO!'

'Wait Mugiwara, I never said I'm joining the crew! We are still in an alliance!' But his words went unheard over the two's enthusiastic spirit, before they started bursting out of the infirmary to shout for the rest of the crew. _I guess that works as well. _Let them assume it that way, all else aside until the baby arrives. The least of his worries was dismissed.

'So who's the other person?' At least Luffy still had some wits not to assume the gender of the other person, Law could give him some credit for that to save himself from the otherwise embarrassment.

Chopper had went to press their alarm system on Luffy's orders, a signal to gather the crew on deck wherever they are. Zoro stretched from his napping position, only to be kicked by Sanji and started another bicker between the two of them on the way. Robin and Nami looked at each other, the navigator frowning hard as she couldn't believe what Robin just told her. While the world they live in was full of unexplainable occurrences, a pregnant man seemed…ridiculous.

'You have to keep it a secret,' Law grinned at the rubber man.

'Secret? I love secrets!' He cupped one overly stretched ear and leaned towards Law's mouth. 'Tell me! Who is it? Who is it?'

He cupped a hand and whispered back, 'Eustass Kid.'

'COOL!' Luffy looked as though it was the most awesome thing that could ever happen, his mouth opening as large and round as his eyes. 'Is the baby going to have red hair?'

'Who knows?' Law smiled and felt his flat abdomen. Things are going to move fast from now on. He passed the captain Kid's personal den den mushi number just in case. Luffy nodded and tucked it under the red ribbon on his hat, where he stored other important papers. 'He has my vivre card too so he would be able to find us, should there ever be a need to.'

'Oh! I want to make a vivre card too!'

'You could commission one on the next island, it's called Joyridge. The town is similar to Zou and we can stock up over there.'

'Alright!' He punched his fists into the air with anticipation. The crew had gathered around them, ready for their captain's orders. 'I have news to share with you guys!' Luffy stood up on a seat, his hands steady on his hips. 'Law is going to give us another nakama!'

'EHHHHHH?' Everyone but the girls and Chopper looked bewildered. Their captain definitely have an interesting way of putting things across to them. Law sighed in defeat. This is something he'll never get through to Luffy's head.

'Because he's pregnant!' Luffy bit on his thumb and inflated his stomach into a round ball, patting it amusingly, as though the illustration was a clearer explanation.

The next questioning echo was louder than before. 'EHHHHHH?!'

'What on earth did you mean by that?' Zoro stared at Law from top to toe before looking back at Luffy, 'I don't know how it could happen and I don't want to know but don't you think it's too risky to be bringing him along if he is…' Zoro gulped before continuing, 'pregnant?' He spoke as though the word was taboo.

'If you truly see it as a burden, I can always leave the ship and return to my nakama.' Law eyed the other swordsman with a blasé attitude, challenging him to do the one thing his captain would never do.

'Torao!' Luffy gaped at him with aghast, not willing to let the pregnant man leave him. He would protect Law at all costs! 'Zoro! I'll be responsible for him!'

'That's not the point Luffy!'

'It's fine mugiwara. I'll go and pack.' Law turned towards the infirmary, only to be stopped by Luffy's hands on his shoulders.

'No! I won't abandon him when he needs us! He saved my life at Marineford, without him I wouldn't even be alive and be here with you guys now! He's NAKAMA!' He shouted as though being the loudest would win him the argument. His point was taken, nonetheless.

The trump card had just been pulled out, and there was nothing else the crew could say to convince the captain otherwise. Zoro shook his head and resigned to his captain's stubborn demands. It was never a fair argument to begin with. Robin smiled at her captain, remembering her promise to follow him and support him in his decisions.

After a moment of silence, Franky spoke up: 'Okay, Okay, Luffy. I believe you know what you are doing. We just have to make a few changes here and there.'

'I'll be Law's doctor this time!' Chopper ran over to hug Law's legs endearingly. If Zoro was displeased by that action of his favourite nakama, he didn't show it.

'I'll try not to smoke when you're around,' Sanji adhered to his commitment by stepping out his lighted cigarette promptly. 'Let me know if you have any cravings and I'll prepare them for you.'

'We'll do what we can to help out.' Robin referred to herself and Nami, although the navigator looked slightly apprehensive. 'You could do yoga with us, it's good for the baby.'

'Yoga? I want to do yoga with the girls too, although i have no muscles to stretch with. Yohohohoho! I could play you music if you want. It's also good for the baby too!'

'I uh, I have nothing to offer but I could take over your guard shifts every now and then I guess,' Usopp volunteered next. It was the least he could do for the friend his captain was so protective of, even though he shared similar sentiments with his fellow female nakama of the loser trio.

Now everyone turned to looked at Zoro. 'Well you guys can do whatever you want, but once he tries anything funny,' he unsheathes his sword and glared at Law before sheathing it back, walking away and exhaling heavily. It was unfathomable how easily Law won the crew over. The first mate could bet that the surgeon was not sailing with them with the same goal in mind anymore. He'll have to catch him off guard to force it out of him first.

'Thank you for all your kind offers.' Law bowed slightly as a gesture of his appreciation. Why not make his stay more comfortable since he's here anyway.

'Yosh, let's have a celebration! Sanji food! Brook music!' Luffy clapped his hands together while the rest of the crew prepared the arrangements.

'Ow! Zoro come back let's have a sake drinking competition!' The cyborg hooked his arm around his neck, trying to bring him back for the celebration.

Trafalgar Law smiled. He knew he'll be safer with the straw hats crew and placed his hand below his navel. Everything was well so far.


	6. close call

Standard disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the characters in it.

Thank you all for reading my story thus far! I've actually planned out the whole thing already but it's taking me forever to form it more coherently and expressively. please bear with me while i try to work on it during my spare time!

I don't know the exact symptoms to be happening in each trimester, or if the varying amounts of hormones are correct. Just enjoy the read and don't think too much about the facts. This is one piece anyway, not many things need to make sense right?

For people who had read the previous version of this chapter, sorry I had to change a bit as I have to speed up the pace of the story! Hope you don't mind!

* * *

Time: 6 a.m.

Temperature: 36.8 degrees

Weight: 50 kg

Blood pressure: 80 mmHg diastolic

Oestrogen: 2.00 ml

Progesterone: 2.00 ml

Human chorionic gonadotrophin: 0.50 ml

Penning down his measurements and doses of hormones daily had soon became an adaptable routine. Trafalgar Law got up from his seat but instantly felt light headed from the head rush and steadied himself for a moment. God, he had been feeling the intense effects of his first trimester more than he initially expected. The dizzy spells, fatigue, mood swings and morning sickness…speaking of which, he felt bile rush up in his chest suddenly and fumbled his way out of the infirmary to the nearest toilet to puke.

It left an unpleasant sourly taste in his mouth and he rinsed over the sink, also washing his face at the same time. The pregnant man looked himself in the mirror for any other changes to take note of but found none of significance. He counted himself lucky that he had arranged his intestines and bladder during his operation in such a way where a growing womb would put least pressure on them, to relieve himself of the discomfort and hassle of frequent urination. The organs surrounding the womb also doubled up as a protective layer from external shocks, something he knew to expect from the dangerous journey ahead. Although minimal, every effort to defend the baby count.

While that had seemed to solve some issues, the hindsight was that he had effectively cancelled out his option of a caesarian section, due to his other organs being in the way. A natural delivery was his only other alternative, the process of delivering gone through his head countless times now, but the more humane aspect he rather not think about it. The painkillers should do the trick, he hoped.

While he was thankful that nobody questioned how he got pregnant, he was unsure of what to make out of the kindness the crew was offering. Usually he would kept a distance from them for fear of their shenanigans rubbing off on him, but with his raging emotional state on the loose, it was hard not to get touched by their little acts of consideration. They too proved to be great entertainment at times, and Law couldn't help feeling closer to the crew as he laughed along with them, despite trying hard to compose himself under his mask of reserve.

Just the other day, he allowed Luffy to press his ear against his abdomen when the captain insisted, even though he knew it would be too early to hear any heartbeats in the first month. It was awkward, but well, that gesture highlighted something to him. He felt strangely proud about carrying Kid's spawning, but having a third party trying to connect with his babies was…hard to comprehend. It was a contradicting feeling between showing it off like a prize yet not wanting anybody near at the same time. Why Luffy suddenly gave off a baby-friendly aura he was not sure, nor did he didn't want to think what else it could mean; it was the hormones' doing, and not something he could control even if he wanted to.

Living in the infirmary allowed him to have his personal space most of the time, although it was invaded by the alternating crew members in the afternoons, likely on Luffy's orders. Having people to talk to was oddly comforting, pretty much lifting his spirits on depressing days when his body ached terribly and his heart longed for Kid to be by his side. Those feelings were the worst, to know that his partner was far away and he was quite alone in this arduous journey of pregnancy. Although he knew he made that choice himself and Kid would never forsake him in his current condition, he couldn't help being miserable and accepting more attention from the straw hats to distract him from his loneliness. Some days he felt so wimpy he got angry at himself, and then sorry for himself, and lastly curling up in bed as though he could escape from himself. It worried Luffy to no end, seeing him so down and unhappy. He would sneak into the bed beside Law and loop his arms around him, hoping the pregnant man would feel better.

And surprisingly he did, although he was too embarrassed to admit it.

Sanji and Robin were already in the dining area when Law walked in, stretching his arms along the way. They exchanged greetings and he sat down beside Robin, who was smiling warmly with a book in her hand. It was a book about pregnancy.

'Thought we should know more of what to expect,' she passed it to him before continuing, 'most of us have read it already.'

'Oh, uh…thanks.'

'So what does the baby want to eat today?' The blonde cook asked, smiling over a pot of stew. The whiff smelled of roasted tomatoes and beef, fragrant enough to make Law's mouth water.

'I'll have that, and some milk if it's not too much of a trouble.'

'No worries, just let us take care of you while you're here. You're one of us now.' Sanji scooped the final gathering layer of oil away and placed their bowls before them. Out of habit, he took out his golden lighter before remembering his commitment and excused himself from the place. Using her multiple disembodied hands, Robin poured the milk for him and carried it to Law while sitting back and sipping on her coffee.

Trafalgar Law stared at his bowl and wondered if they really took him as one of their fellow members. There were times when he did wished to be one of them, to have a bond with them and to be able to live with them. After travelling with them for some time, he found the rowdy crew undeniably likeable in their own sense, even Zoro seemed to find no honour in picking on the pregnant man anymore and shifted to a more neutral stand with regards to having a new nakama. But deep inside, Law was aware of their vast differences and did not want to be associated with them. He was here only to deliver his child safely under the protection of the crew, not a permanent stop with his child. He need to rid himself of all the unnecessary emotions for the crew, particularly when it grew on him only because of the pregnancy hormones. After birth, everything will be clearer once again.

'A penny for your thoughts, Law.'

'Oh nothing. I was just thinking of how to incorporate new attack combos into the crew's strength.' he lied without a second thought, stirring his stew quickly.

'How can I help?'

'I'll discuss with your captain later.'

Robin smiled. 'You can trust us.'

Law waited for her to continue.

'Our captain will never abandon you. And likewise, we.'

He nodded. 'You can say that because he challenged the World Government for you.'

'Ah, Enies Lobby.'

'He's a fool.'

'Because he cares for us. And we all know he would do anything for anyone of us, including you.'

'That doesn't change anything.'

'I…I was once very lost,' she turned to face Law, with more seriousness on her face. 'And I meant it when I said I wanted to die. I rejected them from helping me because I thought I would become a burden and one day they would abandon me. But they never gave up on me. They fought for my freedom from CP9. And they fought for my faith in them. They told me it's not a sin to exist in this world. And, they gave me hope and strength to move on.'

'What, are you trying to imply?' The answer was apparent to him, but he didn't think he should reply directly in his easily biased and emotional state. He didn't want to make any empty promises on the spur of the moment.

'I understand how you feel.'

There was an awkward pause between them.

'No you don't. Nobody ever will.' His last words echoed in his own heart; it was the truth and nothing could ever change it. He wanted to continue to think in that way, drawing a clear line makes everything easier to make sense of. The wall he carefully built around himself would not be broken by the likes of this crew, the only key having given to his one and only. He would trust no one, especially not the former vice-president of the criminal organisation Baroque Works. In fact, her motive behind the attempt of getting close to him was questionable.

The man had left his breakfast untouched, trying to break down the disparity on unfamiliar ground. Instead of refusing their advances forthrightly, he would take everything in like a sponge, but an impartial sponge, one that neither agree nor dismiss their ideals. It would be best to remain neutral as an ally, but he would still accept their care as a pregnant guest. The only thing he had to wait for was his baby's arrival.

* * *

Law regretted not pocketing an artificial devil fruit on Dressrosa before they were all destroyed. If only he could find out the weaknesses of Kaido's artificial zoan army they might secure a better chance of overthrowing the Emperor. There was too much time on his hands with nothing better to do on the ship so he scanned the deck for any activities worth participating in his state. He knew the chances of a miscarriage was the highest in the first trimester, so he had to be extra careful until the next phase.

Franky was dancing to Brook's music, while the girls relaxed under their giant umbrella in bikinis. Law didn't spare them a second glance; he didn't swing that way, especially while pregnant with Kid's child. Luffy was fishing with Chopper and Usopp, even they seemed bored by the lack of movement on their lines. Law sat beside the captain and was greeted with a huge smile.

'Mugiwara-ya, I have been thinking about how to come up with new attack strategies to combat our future opponents. I would need to be more familiar with your crew's existing tactics to analyse..'

'Oi Chopper! You guys haven't showed me Tactics 15 yet!' Luffy's eyes widen at his sudden recollection without realising he interrupted the man. 'Usopp! Quickly gather the rest!'

'Yes captain! Our team's greatest combination!' the reindeer squealed excitedly and the sniper sprinted off to find Zoro and Sanji.

'Did somebody asked for a super hentai formation?' the cyborg lifted up his shades and grinned.

Law put his hand on his chin and wondered. Could this be one of their formidable strategies?

Rubber hands dragged the unwilling swordsman and hesitant cook towards the father figure of their crew and he leaped atop their shoulders, balancing with the help of their hands holding on to his feet. The oversized robotic hands grabbed Luffy and Usopp each and they hooked their legs to secure their position. Lastly Chopper connected with Franky's hooded head and shouted 'PIRATE DOCKING 6! BIG EMPEROR!' The stacked combination flailed about in a disorientated way, before Luffy extended his arms and twisted them towards Usopp who caught it. They swung it forward like a braided rope and the 'legs' skipped in tandem to avoid it, while the rest of the members laughed their heads off at the little act.

It was hilarious! Law couldn't help bursting into laughter immediately too. In fact, he would have doubled over had he not been carrying. He hadn't laughed so hard for ages! The male crew members were gladly surprised by the pregnant man's reaction, who was usually disinterested in their antics and gloomy most of the time. Seeing him amused by their skipping, Luffy proceeded hasten their speed further and further, until the 'legs' couldn't keep up and tripped over, pulling the whole gang down with them.

'LUFFY!'

'Sorry! Sorry!' he put his hand behind his head and smirked at them mischievously.

'Mugiwara-ya,' Law steeled himself for more serious matters, 'we should really look into a proper combo…'

'It's fine Torao! They're strong enough. I trust them!' the rubber man cut him off once again and a wider grin appeared on his face as another idea struck him. 'Can you do that shambles thing for us who haven't tried it yet? Please, oh please I want to play!' He rubbed his hands gleefully in anticipation.

'My power is not for fun purposes!'

'Zoro! Usopp! Robin! Brook!'

Law heaved a loud sigh of resignation. Zoro and Usopp had to be immobilised by the captain to allow their body switch to happen while Robin and Brook stepped into the circle willingly, obliging by their captain's childish monkey games. The two older members smiled at each other while the other two scrambled frantically to get away from the crazy idiot of a captain but to no avail. Nami could only watch with her eyes between her fingers as what she deemed as a nightmare unfurled before her eyes again.

'Room. Shambles.'

Doki Doki! It took a while for the members to realise whose bodies they had been switched with. 'Don't let me know who's who!' The skeleton shouted with his hands covering his sides of his skull, as he has no ears to cover with. That would presumably be Luffy.

'Yohohohoho! You can still hear although you have no ears to hear with! Skull joke!' The green-haired swordsman threw his arms in the air distinctively and turned to Robin's body, 'may I please look at your panties?'

'Why you shitty swordsman! How dare you say that to Robin-chwan!' The cook aimed a kick towards his head but he didn't even dodge, unlike how he usually would with one of his swords. A huge bump swelled on the top of his head unforgivingly, causing the skeleton-Luffy to fall on his back and guffaw loudly.

'This is dishonourable!' the real Zoro stared at his, or in this case, Robin's revealing body only clad in a purple bikini, its cutting showing off a fair amount of her firm buttocks and he pulled off his own sash from his original body hastily to cover up in shame. His cheeks grew scarlet red and glared at Usopp's and Luffy's bodies, trying to figure out who is the real Robin.

'I wonder if I die in Usopp's body will Usopp be the one dead or will I return to my own body as a dead person?'

'Stop saying such scary things like it's okay!' the sniper pointed at his own body, before realising his arm stretched in a maladroit way. He pulled at his cheeks to find them extremely flexible and proceeded to test how far they could go, his attention caught by a new discovery he could brag about in the future.

'Look at my afro!' the skeleton danced around, bobbling his hair in Law's face happily then going to Nami to irritate the hell out of her.

'Shut up, Luffy! We're reaching Joyridge soon!'

'That's great! We could just go like this!'

'NO!' the real Zoro and Usopp protested, only to be ignored by the captain.

'Come on, shishishi, it's going to be fun! Who's gonna stay and look after the ship?'

* * *

Franky and Sanji were allocated their budgets for restocking the things they were in charged of, namely the essentials, fuel and food. Nami and Robin, who was still in Usopp's body, wanted to check out the town's boutiques although the navigator found it slightly weird to be discussing outfit coordinations with her in a man's body. Robin acted naturally and even let down Usopp's thick, coarse hair and combed thoroughly, much to the real owner's displeasure. Usopp and Luffy teamed up to explore the place together, as well as trying to accustom to their new body statures. The sniper still couldn't pull a proper punch, landing his fist back on himself most of the time. Luffy understood that feeling well and encouraged him, giving him tips on his exertion of strength and stuff like that. It was fun being a rubber instructor for once. That's something you don't get to try every other day.

Zoro and Brook decided to stay on Sunny, not because Zoro was afraid of getting lost like they said, hell they were the ones who got lost all the time, but because he didn't want to be recognised in the archaeologist's body, nor did he want his own body to be going around asking women to show him their panties. Chopper insisted on sticking with Law throughout his whole pregnancy, which Law didn't mind the company. His baby bump still hardly noticeable, especially under the long coat he liked to wear in cold places like this.

The pairs went on their separate ways with a mini den den mushi on hand, leaving Zoro and Brook behind to test fight in their new bodies with their respective swords. Law needed to get new clothes and shoes before he couldn't wear his usual tight-fitting outfits, so they agreed to meet up with the girls afterwards for Nami's bargaining abilities and recommendations. Before that, he had to get some sour plums and vitamins first. Chopper handed him a bottle of water thoughtfully, reminding him to constantly hydrate himself and he nodded appreciatively at his doctor.

A few men dressed in white with blue scarfs barely missed Sanji as he bent over to check out some fresh fruits from a stall in the marketplace. _Marines? _His uncovered eye followed them round a corner and they vanished as quickly as they appeared. Strange, what would they be doing here? Using his observational haki, he tailed them stealthily and soon realised a naval base was hidden on the island. _Got to get back to Franky and warn Luffy! _

Meanwhile, Luffy and Usopp were causing quite a scene at the town square. Seeing a skeleton pulling an overly stretched arm of a laughing young man proved too much for the civilians to handle, even in the New World. Mothers fled with their young ones while men readied their weapons should the intruders do anything offensive to them. It quickly caught the attention of a particular Vice-admiral in the area and he stuffed a second lighted cigar into his mouth, gripping his trademark seastone-tipped jitte tightly. _Finally, mugiwara had showed up again_. This time he would detain him once and for all!

'Tashigi! Mugiwara and his crew have reached the town. Ready the men!'

'Yes, Smoker-san!' The bespectacled captain saluted him in response.

'Br-rrr, Br-rrr,' all mugiwara den den mushi jumped into life with a swirly eyebrow over their right eye as everyone clanked into their speakers. The cook notified them of the presence of troublesome marines, 'Stay a low-profile and get your things quickly, we can't afford to linger too long.'

'Got it!' they replied, now sharply alerted of their surroundings.

'Zoro, Brook, get ready to set sail! We'll all meet back at Sunny…'

A loud explosion sounded out of a sudden, followed by background screams from the direction of the town square. Luffy's voice gasped through their communication devices, only to be hung up a second later. More crashes were heard from the conflict as they struggled to put up a fight with their enemies in unfamiliar anatomy.

'Luffy! What's happening on his side?' Sanji's tone was anxious and filled with urgency.

'We'll head towards them, Tanuki-ya and I are just nearby. You guys just get back to the ship first.' Law answered swiftly and rode on Chopper's back in his reindeer form, hurrying towards the pair in the middle of the town square, who were currently surrounded by marines and trapped in Karouseiki nets!

'Room!' the surgeon of death expanded his blue sphere of influence and readily cut down all the pesky marines who were standing in his way. He didn't bother to play with their body parts like he usually would to entertain himself and dashed towards the two devil fruit users under the firm meshwork while Chopper kept on the look out for any threatening opponents to be wary of.

The skeleton-Luffy was pleased to see them. 'Torao! Chopper!' he could still wave at them in his fallen position as though he was oblivious of his situation, 'Nice to see you guys!'

'Save us, please! I don't want to die in a rubber body!' the sniper cried out before thick white smoke filled the entire square, choking the four devil fruit users and restraining their sight.

'Trafalgar Law! I won't let you get away this time!'

_This is bad_. He hadn't expected Smoker to be on the same island as them! Without further ado, the ex-shichibukai hurriedly teleported both Luffy and Usopp out from under the nets before searching around for the location of where the voice came from. If they wanted to get away from the town, they had to defeat the vice-admiral first, otherwise he would still be hot on their heels until they were finally captured. Law had prevailed over him before, through close combat back on Punk Hazard and he was confident he could trounce the marine once again.

'Gomu Gomu no…shit I can't stretch anymore!' the skeleton stared at his hands in disbelief and looked at Usopp who was in his rubber body. The sniper shook his head as he knew he was no match for Smoker even in Luffy's body and opted to flee with Chopper, pulling the captain with him and screaming for Law to take over from here. Law could fend for himself, right? He's an ex-shichibukai for goodness sake! There was no way he would lose to the leader of G-5!

The smoke swirled denser and denser around Law, speeding up to envelop him in a mini tornado as an attempt to distract his concentration and bring him into a fatal mistake. The smoke man had already figured out how to counter the surgeon's moves since their previous battle and waited for the best opportunity to attack him once he made a wrong move, at the particular moment where his instincts lowered his clutched fists in front of his abdomen. If that was supposed to be a defence tactic, Smoker certainly did not see any effectiveness to it. Before Law could react, a seastone jitte imbued with armament haki pounded into his chest hard from within the haze, sending him flying into a hoard of empty crates.

'Law!' Chopper cried, alarmed by the tables turned against them. Luffy could only stare in horror during the few seconds as his friend was being smashed into the wooden pile from his back and remained motionless under the rubble, even after the dust have cleared. This can't be happening! He had to do something, even if he didn't stand a chance at winning. The least he could do was to distract the predator from its current prey and get help for Law!

Smoker glided over swiftly and lifted the man up by his throat with a single hand as he struggled futilely against his captor. Law could feel wetness between his legs already and it didn't take a genius to figure out what that means to a pregnant person. _Shit! _He needed to get back to the infirmary right away, otherwise he might lose his baby! Letting out a forceful groan of 'Stop it!', his fingers fought to pry Smoker's away from him but to no avail. He wouldn't be able to get away like this, not when his strength and consciousness rapidly failing him by the second.

'Smokey! Let Torao go now or you'll pay for this!' the skeleton shouted and pointed his cane at them, and it was enough to catch Law's attention to switch his escape strategy as he spent his last ounce of energy on his next move.

'Shambles!'

Luffy found himself in his own body again and wasted not a moment longer. Steam fumed out of his rubber body at high speed, fuelled by his anger and resolve as he prepared himself for his gear second technique. His whole body shone with a pinkish tint as he pulled back his arms, 'Gomu Gomu no…'

'Now's your turn Mugiwara!' Smoker released Law and dissipated into smoke once more, heading straight for Luffy, just as he planned.

'…Gatling Gun!' his onslaught of haki imbued punches pummelled the smoke man relentlessly, each hit representing his outrage of seeing his nakama hurt, of not being able to protect him in time, bashing the enemy into a bloody pulp while Chopper and Usopp made a quick dash over to Law who was coiling up on the ground in a protective position.

'Law! Law! Are you alright?' Chopper transformed into his heavy point stature and pulled the pale man into his arms, madly checking for any injuries that was causing him such pain and discomfort. There was no broken bones or open wounds, only light scratches but it wouldn't be able to hurt Law like this!

'Tanuki-ya,' he gasped between panted breaths, 'I'm…I'm bleeding…there!'

That was all he could remember before his vision turned hazy and Chopper's panicking voice was drowned out like an unplugged basin, swiftly swirling away into the unknown darkness surrounding them. In that moment, he felt like he was falling and falling fast, into an unending pit of no return.

_Somebody! Anybody! Help!_

* * *

Law opened his heavy eyelids slowly. It took a while for him to realise he was back in the straw hats' infirmary. Luffy was snoring with his head buried under his folded shoulders on the other end of the bed while Chopper had his back facing them as he worked away on the doctor's desk. What was he doing again? Oh right! Smoker was on the island they docked at. His right hand moved down to his abdomen immediately, but he couldn't feel whether there was a difference. _Don't tell me!_ The fear that gripped him was as tight as the marine's strangle and he inhaled sharply at the thought of the contrast, then breathing out slower, smaller breaths to compose himself.

The little doctor spun his chair around at the sound, a smile brightening up his face when he realised the cause of it, 'Law! You're awake!'

He grunted in response and tried sitting up by perching himself on his elbows. _Calm down, calm down, everything should be just fine_. Deep inside, he was on the verge of screaming for answers as his heart pounded so rapidly in his chest he could almost hear it out loud. He searched for the truth on Chopper's face, who was relieved to see him come round and proceeded to wake the captain up.

'Hey Torao! Glad to see that you're okay!' Luffy yawned and stretched himself, 'Want some food?'

Law stared at the two IV drops attached to his left arm. He must be out for some propped some pillows behind his back and poured him a glass of water, but he didn't take it.

'How long have I been sleeping?'

'Two full days!'

'And how's my condition?'

Chopper bounced off the chair and settled beside him, placing his empty hoof on Law's hand confidently. 'The baby's fine! Don't worry!' Law heaved a huge sigh of relief before taking the glass. 'However, I think you might have some internal bleeding in your organs from that impact, which protected the baby. I gave you some oral medication, so you should be getting better in a few days.'

That was the best news he had ever heard! The raven haired man felt his heart stopped its drumming for that second and he hugged his tiny doctor hard, 'Thank you Chopper! Thank you so much! You did well!'

'Don't think it makes me happy by complimenting me, you bastard!' he couldn't feel happier at those words and appreciation that he received.

Law shut his eyes, bitting down on his lip hard. He was so grateful that he embraced Chopper as though his life depended on it, without realising he had been choking the poor medical practitioner. He would give anything in the world for his baby's health and safety.

He couldn't imagine losing his baby; it would have meant losing everything he owned. All he wanted was a real family, his own flesh and blood to care for and to be able to live in peace together. He was honestly tired of piracy and its share of evil and greed, and was never after the one piece in the first place; it was just a facade to cover up his motive of becoming a Shichibukai to defeat Doflamingo. After his revenge had been taken, he had nothing more to do with the government or the world and Kid was the only person he loved and lived for. But he didn't want Kid to give up his dream of becoming the Pirate King for his own selfish dream. That's why he had to leave Kid in the first place and raise their child on his own, the only souvenir he could take away from their love.

If it was gone, he would have given up on life.

But their baby was safe now.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Luffy mirroring his happiness at the same time, thankful that the pregnant man and his baby was alright. The rubber man solemnly swore that he would protect them at all costs and never let the incident repeat itself again. They were lucky this time, but who could say such about the next, when their opponents are going to be even more powerful and dangerous. If anything were to happen, he would blame himself for it, because it was his plan that the rest were carrying out. Alright, the captain made up his mind.

The crew was going to take a break until Law delivers safely. One Piece will still be waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the characters in it.

Author's notes: Firstly I would like to thank **blue62.4ever** for the encouraging review. I really really do appreciate it! I didn't think that people would still be interested to find out the rest of my story because maybe it's too weird for their liking? And my family told me the number of views on my story I am seeing are probably not real humans so…

Anyway school got busy and I kinda left the story aside for a while. Don't worry for those who are missing our favourite redhead, he'll be back in the next chapter!

* * *

Getting away from Joyridge was a close shave. Too close. In his mind, Law knew that they had absolutely no time to lose. The longer he remained pregnant, the more danger both him and his baby would be under. However, there were not many sound options left to choose from.

Taking a gamble with mother nature once more, the man slowly increased his daily dosages of growth-inducing hormones and followed even more closely on his baby's progress, with the extra help from Chopper. If he could shorten the pregnancy, he would cease to be a liability and be able to fight head-on to protect his baby. It was honestly the only option he had left.

Sitting on the deck alone in the middle of the night again, he brought his hands out of warm pockets to place his index fingers side by side. The fond memory about what Kid had once told him led a slight smile to his lips. He would never forget the new meaning of the inked alphabets…

It was one of the nights where they just laid on the sandy beach, gazing at a million stars blinking brightly above them without a care in the world. Law enjoyed the long comfortable silences; it was as though they already knew all that there was to be said between them. As the night wore on, the sea breeze grew more chilly and he felt a sneeze coming his way. He sat upright abruptly to prepare himself for the involuntary expulsion of air, surprising Kid instantly as he followed suit with concerned eyes.

He covered his mouth when it hit him, sniffing and wiping his nose embarrassingly afterwards. Kid took his hands to rub them together quickly without another word, occasionally blowing warm air at them to heat things up. The larger man then decided more body contact would be welcomed and sat behind him so that Law was leaning on his front and surrounded by his legs, then pulling his thick fur coat around them. The curious doctor never got around to inquiring which monster's fur the cosy covering was produced from. His mind and soul could only relish in their tranquil little moment.

The physical comfort was nearly as gratifying as its emotional appeal, making him more hesitant to leave his partner before he wakes up once again. Law frowned slightly at the issue, wondering how to vanish without disappointing Kid for the thousandth time. He was always torn between wanting Kid to chase after him and the opposing wish, but the latter resonated more strongly with him in the end. He didn't want to drag the aspiring pirate down with his problems. And Kid could never catch up with him if he truly intended to avoid him.

The man never held any grudges towards him deserved better.

Law crossed his arms and rested against the cosy embrace, reminding himself that tonight will be the last time he let Kid track him down. _Ah, but how many times had I said that to myself?_ He closed his eyes and grinned secretly. His worries were slowly dismissed as he began to teeter on the edge of sleep in his snug position, that is, until Kid took his tattooed hands again. The red head gently held them under the starlight for a clearer inspection, giving the black ink much thought.

'What does death mean to you?'

Kid's tone held a touch of empathy as well as sadness, as though the redhead had an invisible wound somewhere, trying to share his pain. But Law didn't felt like talking about them very much, at least not at the moment. It would only remind him of something heinous, something most likely to end the night sooner than they expected.

'Eustass-ya, I don't really wish to - '

'It's okay, it's okay,' he interrupted before Law could finish talking, stroking the back of the hands with his thumbs gently. 'You can tell me when you want to. Anytime.'

'It's not something pleasant.'

Kid paused for a moment, waiting for an elaboration that never came.

Law only lowered his head further and Kid wished he could do a little something to make him feel better. He let it go and played with the fingers mindlessly, until a dumb realisation struck his head.

'You know, I could give you a new meaning for them.'

'What do you mean by that?' Law turned his head around to face Kid questioningly, changing his attention to his hands after Kid diverted him with his lit eyes.

He clenched them except for the index fingers on both hands, leaving the alphabets** T** and **E **of** DEATH** behind. 'There, you see. Trafalgar and Eustass! You,' he gestured the left hand, 'and I,' the right hand, 'were meant to be.' and merged the tattooed fingers side by side.

The audible grin in his voice was undeniable.

Law could only pull his fingers away from Kid's grasp and swat those hands away in a good-natured manner while laughing heartily at the coincidence. To trust Kid to come up with such a random idea was totally unexpected. He haven't thought of his tattoos in such a cheesy fashion before.

Kid chuckled too, his insides easing away from worrying about Law as the man's laughter sounded; it was melody to his ears. He even suggested jokingly that he should get his own inked as well, but Law refused to let him do so and said he wouldn't forgive him if he did.

No matter, Kid replied with a smirk. He would make sure that their wedding bands had their initials carved on them.

Law blushed immediately when he reached that part of the reminiscence and realised he was indeed heated up. He glanced around the deck quickly and luckily, no one else was around. He sighed with relief and smiled while stroking his growing tummy softly and murmured to himself that papa's meaning was cute. Then he wondered which father the baby would resemble more, the impulsive and reckless one or the one with more sanity. Though now that he had impregnated himself he debated who was the madder one.

'Still not sleeping anytime soon?'

The blonde cook joined him quietly, reaching out for a cigarette instinctively but putting it back into the box after he registered Law's unnatural bump in his mind. Law didn't blame him, he just nodded in response and patted the seat beside him to motion the fellow North Blue guy to sit down. He found the man more comfortable to speak to, as compared to the rest of the rowdy crew. The composed man was similar to him in a few ways, making him feel a tad bit closer to home. At least they shared a close frequency of thought, well that was aside from when ladies came into the picture.

Otherwise, Sanji could be deemed as a good friend.

'How's the baby?'

'Quiet.' Law continued to caress his belly back and forth and smiled to himself. 'It's still early.'

Sanji chuckled and mentioned something about not understanding why he had to put himself through the strain but Law didn't seemed to be paying attention anymore. Instead, he had the faraway look casted on his eyes, his grey orbs shining hopefully under the moonlight as a new feeling he had never known leaped in his heart. Soon, he would have a new life cradled in his arms, a clean spark that could give him a new meaning in life once again. And best of all, it came from Kid as well.

'We all have crazy dreams, don't we?'

* * *

Three whole months had flew by since their last encounter with the troublesome marines. On one hand, the journey was thankfully smooth-sailing thus far but on the other hand, the crew was getting increasingly restless about their slow pace in the quest to defeating Kaido. It was practically nothing that they achieved in the past months, except for an extremely significant jump in the progress of Law's pregnancy. The baby's abnormal growth rate was startling; Law had already reached the last trimester and was estimated by Chopper to be due in somewhere around next month.

The father-to-be found himself gaining weight in a matching speed, but a whooping twenty pounds on his lean frame in such a short time was almost too heavy and easily left him breathless after walking or standing for a while. He had to stay seated most of the time, though it gave him backaches too and he found himself changing positions miserably.

An embarrassing event made its debut during the past month when he got his first Braxton hicks contractions. The waves of involuntary clenching muscles in an unfamiliar area came as a real shock to him when it happened and in his panic he actually believed he was going to give birth prematurely, resulting in the whole crew (except Robin) losing their heads with him after Luffy ran around screaming his lungs out. None of them were mentally prepared enough for the early birth.

The false alarm was so horribly mortifying, he hoped with all his heart that the situation would never repeat itself again. At least when the real thing happened, they should still save some wits with them. And more privacy please.

Over the past weeks, the combined effort of more members to relieve the discomfort of the pregnant man through their thoughtful actions was much appreciated. The girls included him for their private yoga sessions and even practised pre-natal yoga with him, with Robin giving him a lot of back support with her disembodied hands. Brook played soothing music regularly to calm the baby and Franky even designed a fine, portable and foldable cot to be placed in the infirmary.

But of course, the captain of the crew had to be involved, if not the most involved. His public displays of affection and care for his benefactor had long crossed the line but Law's pride didn't get into the way of accepting Luffy's attention. Some of the perks he got to enjoy from the treatment were applaudable shoulder and back massages. In return, he relented to Luffy's insistence of hearing the baby's heartbeat by letting him press his ear against his belly and stroking it while he communicated with the little one, as though it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Although Law did try to refrain from abusing the power he had of having the young captain at the beck of his call, the physical closeness they shared did not go unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

If the rest of the straw hats were slightly awkward about it initially, none of them voiced it out so Law could safely assume two things: they didn't think opposing their captain would work, or they have fully accepted Law into their crew.

There were times when he leaned towards his first deduction, yet the hospitality he received was undoubtedly genuine, seemingly pointing to his second suspicion. Perhaps the answer was both, he somehow concluded.

'Torao, I want to be his Godfather!' Luffy whined as he glanced up at Law from his position of pressing his ear against the basketball-sized globe while his hands still worked on Law's aching shoulders. His neck was stretched abnormally so that he could work on both tasks at the same time which disgusted Law initially, but he was used to his strange antics by now.

'Ah mugiwara, this feels so good…' his eyelids fluttered as he practically moaned in bliss with the adroit fingers releasing his tension and knots. He rolled his shoulders to indicate a demand of switching his massage points and Luffy obliged happily. Ignoring the question as usual, he continued to hum and make pleasurable sounds to encourage the rubber man to work on it. It was effective in capturing Luffy's attention either way, and the plea was forgotten seconds later.

'Guys! I can see an island straight ahead! I think it's a winter island!' Zoro's voice sounded through the communication system from the crows nest.

Law checked Penguin's vivre card. It was pointing northwards, which meant that his crew was on the island too. Finally! He couldn't wait to see them again! Luffy dashed up to the crows nest for a better view of their destination immediately, so Law took his opportunity to ring up his nakama to inform them about his arrival. He stroked his puffy belly instinctively, even though the one who needed the calming-down was really himself. He had been waiting for this day for ages! Meeting them would definitely be an effective mood-lifter to his blue days. The man couldn't stop smiling to himself.

* * *

'CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!'

Three recognisable voices of the heart pirates reached their captain's ears as they waited eagerly at the place Sunny was going to be docked at. Even before the ship was anchored, Bepo seemed too impatient for the last few seconds that he almost leaped onto Sunny's ropes to haul himself aboard.

Law was waving at them and unusually grinning; he wasn't going to hide the fact that he was pleased to see his crew safe and sound. The captain suddenly felt a large kick from inside his womb and patted his tummy gently. Looks like someone's excited with all the commotion going on too.

The captain teleported his way to his nakama using his room ability before Bepo could continue to fluster himself any further and they rushed to him at once, although slightly unsure whether they should hug him in greeting. Bepo took his nodachi from him happily then he held out his arms to give the other kungfu duo the green light to embrace him. His hormones must have been so messed up to enjoy these affections.

Penguin and Shachi were so overjoyed both of them could have fainted on the spot from that one quick hug. And if Bepo were any smaller he would have squeezed in between them though in his current towering size he was constantly reminded by the others not to topple their fragile captain with his careless behaviour.

Fragile.

That was a word they used to describe Law behind his back now, going to say that none of them could eat or sleep without worrying for their beloved captain. Pregnancy was really a risk they wished was the last thing he would consider.

'Captain! You're so huge already!' Penguin commented first, noticing it was too large for a baby at less than 18 weeks. 'Don't tell me, you're carrying twins?'

'Captain! Is that the truth?' Shachi's eyes widened in shock, his fears instantly doubling at Penguin's remark. 'Please let us run a detailed check for you!'

'Captain!' Bepo cried forlornly and gained Law's attention. The surgeon of death patted the bear's head and laughed, 'Don't worry, there's only one baby.'

'But how did you get so big?'

'I had to speed up his growth because time is not on our side.' He replied, stroking his belly proudly.

'So it's a baby boy!' Shachi grinned and clapped his hands together.

'Yes. In fact, I'll be giving birth to him in less than a month.'

'NO WAY!' the three heart pirates chorused together, staring at him in utmost disbelief. Why?! Was a pregnancy not dangerous enough already? They bombarded him with a horde of questions on to way back to the submarine for his check-up, barely noticing Jean Bart going up to Luffy to convey his personal thanks for what he did back in Saboady.

Which, the rubber man forgot and brushed it off casually, asking for directions to get vivre cards made for his entire crew instead. And of course, not without tasting the island's finest meat delicacies first.

The rest of the straw hats paired up to explore the island vivaciously, leaving sunny docked behind. It was a safe place, Jean Bart assured them. He also recommended places where they could get their personal interests satisfied and the crew disappeared with their communication devices faster than he could say yohohoho. Come on, he still was an avid fan of Soul King!

Law rested comfortably against Bepo's side, his all-time favourite position. The makeshift backrest beamed back happily at the affirmation of his place in the captain's heart. Although the pregnant doctor had been keeping a close tab on his own condition, he still agreed to let his nakama check him to give them an ease of mind. Or not, since they were going to find out about another precarious situation he was in.

Penguin ran the ultrasound over his exposed belly slowly as he tried to pick up the signals, keeping his face plastered to the screen rather than at Law. Shachi did the same thing as well. Touching the bump was like touching some forbidden ancient treasure for the first time. It just didn't seem right! But they were trained professional medical practitioners! Why were they blushing when it's just a simple pre-natal check! Penguin could feel his ears burning already, but thankfully he had his hat to cover them from Law's typically observant eyes.

What they didn't know was that Law already knew what was going on in their minds and was secretly laughing inside.

'Look Captain! I can see his fingers and toes!'

'Look at his ears! Oh my God! They're so small and cute!'

'He looks like he's smiling!'

Bepo lifted his head up, hoping to get a chance to see how accurate their description of their new nakama would be. He couldn't see the screen unless he moved his entire body, which Law was depending on. The pregnant man sensed his worries and laughed, saying he'll get the see the real baby in no time. His two other nakama were still infatuatedly glued to the screen, pointing out to each other whatever recognisable features they could find.

After meticulous scanning around, Penguin made a shocking discovery. 'Captain, his head is not engaged yet.' It was more of a question than a statement.

Law turned to look at both of them and answered gravely, 'The chemicals which sped up his growth does not alter his natural instincts. Which goes to mean that he does not think it is the right time to turn yet.'

'What?! So he'll be a breeched baby?' The first mate felt his heart drop onto the floor as he could only imagine the risks involved. Delivering a baby for a man was tough enough, but a breeched baby was simply too much!

'That is just a possibility. There's still time. Don't worry, we'll be fine.'

'Are you kidding me? Captain you're going to have a difficult labour! Plus that you couldn't have a caesarian -'

'I said we'll be fine!' Law pulled his shirt down angrily, annoyed at Penguin's nagging. Hell, who is the captain and more skilled doctor here anyway! Penguin should know by now that he hated to be treated like an invalid. Although he knew where Penguin's concerns came from, he truthfully didn't want to listen to the verbal explanation of what he already feared.

Law heaved a deep sigh and got up from his polar bear cushion, 'Trust me, it'll be alright.'

'Will you be staying with us and giving birth here then?' Shachi raised a valid point.

Law stared at him then to Penguin and finally, Bepo. 'Pass me your maps and information. I'm going to Kaido's island.'

'But you said you are now weeks away from labour! I'm not letting you do that!' The horror of Law's decision came as another huge blow to the First mate. He had known Law the longest, he knew how stubborn he could be and how he needs to sort out his priorities because they were always in the wrong order! He just could not understand why Law would jeopardise his own safety and that of his unborn son to explore some dangerous island of a Yonko! It wasn't as though he was on a tight schedule. One piece is not going to run away anyway!

Law explained their original plan again and promised he would stay on the ship instead of setting foot on the island. Which was obviously a lie, how could he not investigate the Yonko's laboratories when he was already so near? Kaido was not on the island, that's for sure. Mugiwara and his crew should be able to fend off any other threats. Luffy trusted Law with his life, surely he would allow him to be in the reconnaissance team as well.

On the captain's firm insistence and fear of aggravating him further, the heart pirates finally relented and gave in to his demands. He had agreed to come back to them on this island to give birth afterwards, if he have not given birth already. Although they knew that it was a very slim possibility, seeing how far he already was in the pregnancy, they promised to follow his orders and wait for him to return. Penguin had one condition: they would go to him once his vivre card started burning. Because if Law said he was capable of taking care of himself and his baby, his life wouldn't be in danger. It was a fair deal so Law approved nonetheless. Nothing was going to happen to him.

* * *

'Are you guys ready to set sail?'

'Yeah!' the rubber man fisted the air enthusiastically. 'We got our vivre cards made and Sanji showed me this meat that was so …'

Law wasn't paying attention anymore. He handed Nami the maps promptly and explained the plan he had conceived to the main strategists of the crew, namely Sanji and the girls, before sharing it with the rest. The crew was to break into two groups, one to investigate the island and the other to guard the ship. The first group was himself, Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Usopp. The rest would stay on Sunny-go. In case anything were to go wrong, Franky and Chopper would be dispatched to find them.

'Wait a moment, why are you in the first team? Look at your condition!' Sanji frowned and pointed to Law's bulging belly. 'Carrying that ball is not going to make you run any faster or fight any stronger,' his sarcasm obviously intended.

'I require a personal investigation of the laboratory to confirm my suspicions, which could eventually help your captain,' he thumbed at the rubber man who was monkeying around and disturbing Usopp, 'defeat Kaido.'

'Why don't you just tell us what's on your mind and we can help you look for it. Luffy! Get over here!' the cook called out in hope that he could get the captain to dissuade the pregnant man from endangering himself.

The final plan was Law staying behind with Chopper by his side, while Brook replaced Chopper in the rescue team. The surgeon of death was clearly unhappy with the arrangement, but he had no say on the mugiwaras' ship. He was quickly ushered by Chopper into the infirmary for his daily dose of hormones and nutrients before he could continue to debate with them any further.

Damn those people! How could he let up a good chance like this when he was so near? Imagine the advancement in technology that the labs held! He was still fairly capable of fighting from a long range using his devil fruit abilities. There was no way he would stay on the ship quietly when he could defend himself and his baby perfectly well. Things were different now, as compared to the previous encounter with the marines. He would just have to find an excuse to sneak onto the island later.

Then again, the issue of his baby's position was another major concern. Though he doubt he could change much of it, the least he could do was to find some old-wives' tale in hope that he could turn him around. You never know what could happen on the Grand Line. Otherwise, he better discuss with Chopper on the topic of delivering breeched births if the baby is still not engaged nearing to the labour. Would the inexperienced doctor know what to do if something unusual props up?

Law could only pray that the baby's umbilical cord be somewhere else other than around his neck during the birth. That definitely spelled disaster.

'Chopper,' he stopped the reindeer's arm before his doctor could lift up his shirt to proceed with the injection. 'If the baby is in danger, you must save the baby.'

'Of course I will!' That is undoubtedly the responsibility of a doctor, right? He smiled confidently back at his patient.

'Even at the expense of my life.'

'What?! I won't let you die!' Chopper's eyes filled with tears instantly as he held Law's hand. Did Law know of something about his condition that even him, as his doctor, still didn't? It must be something very serious! 'Did something happen, Law? How can I help you? Please don't say anything like this!'

'Nothing happened,' Law smiled and shifted himself slightly awkwardly. 'I'm just worried that he might not have turned by the time he was due. In case all else fails, if you have to cut me open to get him out, you have do it.'

'That will definitely not happen, Law! Don't say that! I promise I will save you and your baby! You are going to be there for all his birthdays! From one to one hundred!' The reindeer gripped the side of the bed tightly, his uncontrolled emotions swimming in his glass orbs as they threatened to fall. Law was not just his patient, Law was a friend! Or if he dare say, even nakama already!

'Who knows whether I'll live till a hundred and twenty six?' Law smiled and put his hand on Chopper's shoulder. 'You're a good doctor, Tanuki-ya.'

'Complimenting me like that doesn't make me happy you asshole!' He blushed, before realising the joke was on him a second later, 'Wait! I'm not a tanuki I am a reindeer!'

The pregnant man let out a laugh and pulled up his shirt himself. As his doctor regained his composure and proceeded on with the injections, Law reflected pensively about his future. What if he didn't make it during the labour? Should he let the redhead know about their son's existence? Or hide him from his father so that the supernova could concentrate solely on searching for his dream? Will he let Penguin and the rest look after his baby in that case, since he had no one else to count on? Otherwise, who else could he trust? The countless buzzing questions in his head led to even more questions unanswered than before.

He didn't even registered when they got to the library. Law flipped through the pages mindlessly, his eyes in a daze, until Chopper startled him with a shout. He had been so deeply lost in his sea of doubts that he dropped the book clumsily.

'Apologies, you were saying?' He bent over to pick it up but Chopper helped him instead.

'Look at this book, Law! We could try to turn your baby by applying pressure points here…here…and here like this!' The enthusiastic little doctor pointed out, relieved that they've finally found a cure to the problem. 'We could also make use of gravity to move him little by little, and he'll be engaged in no time!' Chopper beamed at him heartily.

At the same time, Robin happened to climb down to see whether she could help in any way, since she noticed a flustered reindeer during their tea break. Chopper went over to her immediately, to tell her about his new discovery as he flailed his arms around as would a child talking to his mother.

She smiled.'How can I help?'

The two devil fruit users stared at her then turned to each other. It has always been just the two of them when it came to the main preparation, but an extra pair of hands or more wouldn't hurt. Law gave his consent, knowing the mother figure of the crew was more than reliable. And the fact that she had always been able to keep her cool, even in precarious situations, may balance that emotional aspect of Chopper's that Law was unsure of.

That was how Robin became Chopper's dependable assistant to care for Law. Everyday, the two of them would get Law into position with her multiple disembodied hands as they coax the baby to turn rhythmically. She also helped to apply the pressure points accurately and later even took over Chopper's role in recording Law's progress in the pregnancy. Gradually, the surgeon of death himself opened up to her as a trusted friend to talk about his worries in the pregnancy.

He thinks that the baby likes music, as he felt as though he was happier and lighter after every music appreciation session kindly performed by Brook. There was little evidence to prove for the sensitive man otherwise. Law would give the baby everything he wanted, whether its a guitar, violin, or piano, anything really, he proclaimed.

Robin patted his tummy softly, 'I'm sure you will.'

'But living on the seas is tough, especially for an infant. I was thinking…'

'You want to provide him the stability of a conducive environment to grow up in, don't you?'

'Yeah…sort of.'

'What are you planning to do?'

The problem was, Law didn't know the answer himself. He didn't even know whether he would get to make that decision in the end.

* * *

It took about a week for them to reach their destination, and when they finally did, the reconnaissance team prepared themselves for the plan of action.

'Sanji! Our kaizoku bento!'

'I packed them in your bags already you idiot! Don't finish them in one go! There's two servings for you, you monster!'

'YOSH! Then we are ready to go!'

'Why does it have to be me again? Zoro, you have to protect me! I think I've just contracted the I-cant-be-on-this-creepy-island disease!' Usopp clung at the swordsman's leg tightly.

'Get off me before I slice you up myself!'

All set in warm clothing, Robin and the guys tore a corner of their vivre cards each and passed them to Sanji, the man now in charge of the rest of the crew on board. With a mini den den mushi in the archaeologist's possession, they huddled together behind Law for his final briefing. There was another change in the plan.

'Remember. This place is Kaido's territory. Don't give yourselves away unless necessary.'

'Zoro! You better not get lost this time! Hehehe!'

'Shut up, Luffy!'

Law rolled his eyes irritatedly. When will the captain ever pay attention and listen for once?! 'All you need to do is get into the dome-shaped laboratory from the entrance here,' he circled with a marker, 'and tell us through the den den mushi what you saw. It is likely that you will bump into some guardians or artificial zoans if you are not careful, so Robin should use your devil fruit powers to watch out.'

'I understand.'

'I'm assuming that they kept some experiments inside the place, so find as much information as you can and then Franky and Brook will be dispatched to destroy the entire place.' Law turned to them, 'make sure you leave no evidence behind.'

'Ow! I will use my radical beam to give them a SUPER blow-up!'

The short captain tapped the base of his slippers impatiently.

'You are now free to go,' Law sighed. He ran off immediately, with the three following behind. 'Remember to lay low first! Until you got all the information!' He called after them.

'I know! I know! You take care too, Torao! Bye!' He waved back and smiled one of his brightest smiles.

'Will they really be alright, Torao?' Nami furrowed her eyebrows. 'I mean, this is Kaido, a Yonko, we are talking about here.'

'Who knows?'


End file.
